Broken and Bruised
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is an 18 year old daughter of a member of the mafia. She is a loner at school, and everyone things she's crazy. Little do they know the abuse she deals with at home. She is the primary care taker of her little sister Cassie, and would do anything for her. She thought life couldn't be anymore complicated, than she met the Lightwoods.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello, I'm back again with a new story! I've been getting inspired so easily now, and I just can't stop! Like I said before, I am not giving up on any story. They will all be finished at some point, and so with the one shots. Please let me know how you like this story! I know there are many stories out there like this, but I hope you enjoy where I take this idea! Leave a review to let me know your thought!**

 **Disclaimer: All the main characters belong to Cassandra Clare, minor characters are from my own imagination. I don't know when I'll be updating. I might just update once a week, and it will most likely be on a Saturday or Sunday.**

 **I want you all to know that i never give up on a story. If I start one, it will be finished. I don't care about how many reviews I get (although I do enjoy them!) or how many people favorite or follow! Every story will be completed, and none will ever end on a cliffhanger! I would never do that to you guys! :) Let me know what you think of this!**

 **Chapter One**

 **Clary POV:**

You wanna know what the day in the life of Clarissa Morgenstern is like? Yea, so does every other nosey person in this town. I've lived here for most of my life, and my family has always been the talk of the town. And not in a good way.

My father, Valentine, well he's pretty much a gangster. He's been involved in the mafia since before I was born. It's the only life I've ever known, and it sucks. People tend to stay away from me. I don't have any friends besides the guys who have fathers in the same line of work, and we're all pretty much trouble.

Three years ago, my mom had my little sister, Cassie. She was the bright spot during a dark time. The first time I saw her I fell in love, and it's never faded. A week after she was born my mother was killed, and it tore our already loose family apart. It was the work of another crime family. See, my father is pretty high up, and the best way to get to him is through us. My mother was the first casualty. It tore him apart. He got colder, and became more distant. Which is how I ended up being the primary care taker for my sister. I didn't mind though. I loved my sister more than anything. She took after my father when it came to his hair. She had light blonde, almost white hair, and bright blue eyes. I knew when she got older she would be a heartbreaker.

I was starting my senior year of high school, and I couldn't wait to get out. I was the freak that everyone avoided. I had who knows how many rumors floating around about me, and I had no friends, I didn't need any. I parked my car in the parking lot, and took a deep breath. Today would be over soon, and than I got to hang out with Cassie.

 **Jace POV:**

"Alec, we're going to be late on our first day if you don't get down here right now." Izzy yelled up the stairs to our brother.

"Why does it matter Iz?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I know school doesn't matter to you, since you could pass it in your sleep, and you don't give a shit about how you are perceived, but I on the other hand care about making a good first impression."

"Iz, you always make a good first impression." Alec said as he came down the stairs. "This is the third school we've been too since we entered high school, and you've always climbed to the top of the social ladder within the first week. You have nothing to worry about."

Izzy nodded and we got into my car and headed towards our new school. Our family moved a lot due to my adoptive parents jobs. It was annoying as hell, but I've gotten used to it. We pulled into the parking lot and made our way into the office to get our schedules.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The woman said with a smile.

"We're the Lightwoods, and we're new here." Izzy said and she smiled even more.

"Of course! Welcome to Idris, I have your schedules and I have someone in here to show you around." She said and she handed us the paper. "Simon!" She called and a boy stood up and walked towards us. "These are the Lightwoods, take the rest of homeroom to show them their lockers and their first period classes.

"Of course Mrs. Penhollow." The boy said and we walked out of the office. "Welcome to Idris, it's about time we got some new faces around here." He said and I looked around. There wasn't anything special about this school, just like the last two we were at. We stopped in front of a row of purple lockers. "Uh, these are your lockers." He said and we all went to open them and put our stuff in them. I saw a flash of red out of he corner of my eye and when I turned my head and there was a small girl walking into a room and I turned back towards Simon.

"Who was that girl?" I ask and he sighs.

"Her name is Clary. I wouldn't go near her if I was you." He said and I was confused.

"Why not?" I ask.

"She isn't good company to keep." He said flatly.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Just trust me. She's kinda rotten to the core." He said and my eyes widened. That seemed pretty drastic.

"That seems a little harsh." Izzy said and he just shrugged.

"She has a pretty bad reputation." He said and sighed. "You'll find out soon enough." He said and I nodded. "Oh, and you're locker is next to hers, so be prepared." I nod and he shows us to our first period. We all had different classes and Simon showed me mine last. Simon knocked on the door and we walked in. "This is Jace Lightwood, one of the new students."

"Thank you Simon." The teacher said and he nodded and left. "Well, welcome to Idris Jace, I'm Mrs. Branwell, and this is AP English. You can have a seat next to Clarissa in the back." She said and the whole class muttered something. I looked up and saw the empty desk next to the redhead I saw earlier. I went back and took my seat, and she didn't even look up at me. She was extremely focused on whatever doodle she was drawing. I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but she was discussing A Tale of Two Cities, and I knew that book like the back on my hand. I was more focused on the mysterious redhead beside me. Before I knew it the bell rang and I gathered my stuff.

"You're really good." I said and her head snapped up towards me. She slammed her notebook closed and walked away. I had to admit, she was frustrating. But I couldn't help but be intrigued by her. She was closed off, and cold, but despite what Simon said, I was going to get to know her. Somehow, someway.

The rest of the day was rather boring. I had three more classes with Clary, and in each class she sat in the back and drew in her notebook. She didn't seem to pay attention to anything that was going on, and honestly I couldn't blame her. High school was s joke. I already knew what college I was going too, and that's only because they sought me out. Getting through senior year was honestly just an inconvenience, I could finish it in a couple months, but then I would really be board. I was standing outside by my car waiting for Izzy and Alec to show up when I saw that flash of red hair again. Clary was walking past everyone like they didn't even exist. She had headphones in and she was smoking a cigarette. She walked to what I assume was her car, and stopped. She seemed to be waiting for something. After a few minutes a car came up and stopped in front of her. She stomped out her cigarette and for the first time today she had a smile on her face. Two men stepped out of the car. One was holding a little girl. Clary bent down and the one guy put the child down and she ran towards Clary. Clary picked her up and gave her a kiss. Both men walked over towards her, and one gave her a hug while the other one gave her a kiss on the forehead. I don't know why, but a serge of jealously went through me. I didn't even know this girl, and another guy giving her a kiss made me jealous. A moment later the men were gone, and Clary was strapping the child into her car and driving away. Why the hell was she getting to me already? It's been one day. ONE day. I was brought out of my thoughts when Izzy and Alec showed up.

"How was your first day?" Alec asked as we got into the car.

"It was alright. Filled with a bunch of knowledge that I already know." I said and he laughed.

"I'm guessing being in all AP classes isn't challenging enough for you?" Alec said.

"Nope. School has never been challenging. It's honestly quite boring."

"Easy for you to say." Izzy said. "Not everyone can be a genius." I laughed and pulled out of the parking lot.

"How was school for you two?"

"Great!" Izzy squealed. "I made friends with these three girls who invited me to try out for the cheerleading team! I'm super excited!" I nodded and turned towards Alec.

"It was alright. Thinking about going out for the soccer team. Gives me something to do."

"They better watch out." I said and he laughed.

"I'm not that good."

"Alec, you were one of the best teen soccer players in the state of California. The USMNT was trying their hardest to recruit you. You're good." I said and he shrugged. Izzy stated talking after our conversation ended but I couldn't get Clary out of my head. She was so distant, and cold all day, and the moment I saw her with that little girl, it's like a whole new person. I wanted to get to the bottom of her, but I didn't know where to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **So I know I said that I was going to update once a week, but I have finished some more chapters, and I feel like since they are done, I should upload them! I'm having a lot of fun with this story, and it's really easy to write, so the updates might be more than just once a week, but we'll see! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Clary POV:**

Cassie had a doctors appointment today and I was happy to take her. Considering my father barely acknowledges her existence, I raise her. Thankfully my friends help me out. Jonathan, who is my cousin and Sebastian who is one of my close friends picked her up from school today and dropped her off to me. I was thankful for them. I don't know what I'd do without them, or Raphael and Jordan. We all grew up in this world, and we knew what it entailed. They were the only friends I had. We could be totally honest with each other because we knew what was going on in the family.

Sebastian was a tattoo artist with Jonathan, and that's how I got all my ink. Free for family members, and Jordan's girl Maia was the piercer. She married into the family, but acclimated rather well.

I walked into the doctors office with Cassie on my hip and we took a seat waiting for her name to be called. It was nothing serious, but she started preschool, and she needed her annual checkup. We sat there playing peek-a-boo, it had been her favorite game for years when I heard it.

"Cassandra Morgenstern?" I looked up and Dr. Garroway was standing there. I stood up and placed Cassie on my hip again and headed over to him. "Hey kids, how's it going?"

"It's as good as it gets Luke." I said and we headed back to the room. Luke was not a member of the family, but he was affiliated. He was normally the man anyone called when they needed a doctor's opinion. I sat Cassie on the table and I sat in the chair.

"How is our little girl doing?" He asked as he took her height and weight.

"She's great. The happiest baby I've ever come across." I said and Cassie giggled.

"She's growing perfectly. She's the a tad smaller than normal, but you were the same way." He said and I smiled. "She'll need to come in in six months for her shots, but other than that, she's good to go."

"Thank you Luke." I said and I stood up and gave him a hug. He was like an uncle to me. I picked up Cassie and made my way to my car.

"Park!" Cassie shouted and I laughed.

"Alright babe, let me call the boys and we'll go to the park." I said ands he clapped and started laughing. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jonathan.

"What up cuz?" He said and I laughed.

"Cassie wants to go to the park, and you know my fathers rules. Would you and the boys mind coming with?"

"Sure. Maybe Maia and Jordan will bring their little girl and they can play together." He said and I smiled.

"That would be great. See you soon." I said and hung up. I looked in the review mirror and smiled at Cassie. No matter what she would never have to see the horrors of this life. I didn't care if my father had to take it out on me even more than he already does, but she would never be the subject of his cruel nature. I was sure of that.

 **Time Jump – End of the Week**

 **Jace POV:**

Because Izzy made the cheerleading team, and Alec was on the soccer team I sat with a bunch of girls and guys at lunch, but I still couldn't stop thinking about Clary. I tried my hardest to tune everyone out at the table since they really didn't talk about anything important but the one girl mentioned Clary and my attention was immediately on her.

"…she's fucking crazy." The girl, I think her name is Kaelie said. "Freshman year we had homeroom together and we were friends. She was nice, but pretty quiet. I introduced her to Aline and Seelie, and I wouldn't go as far as to say we were best friends, but when we were in the same room we'd spoke." Kaelie went on. "When summer came she disappeared. The whole summer she was gone. Nobody knew where she went, and when she was coming back. First day of sophomore year came around and she was back in school. Completely different."

"How different are we talking?" Izzy said.

"She was covered in tattoos, and piercings, she smoked, her clothes were different. She only wears black, and she completely closed herself off."

"You expect us to believe that girl is like that?" Izzy said and Kaelie laughed.

"You don't know what she's capable of. She has this group of friends, these four boys that are like almost 10 years older than her. Major trouble. They steal, and fight. Show them what she did to you Aline." Kaelie said and Aline lifted up her sleeve. There were bite marks permanently indented in her skin.

"Why did she bite you?" Izzy asked.

"I have no idea. One minute I was asking her a question and the next minute she's on top of me, and her hands are grabbing my arms. She was digging her nails into me, and than she bit me." She said and I was shocked. She didn't seem like that type of girl.

"Stay away from her. She's a freak, and nobody likes her." Seelie said and Izzy just nodded. Izzy was a great girl, but she had a tendency to be a follower. Izzy would now believe anything she was told about Clary because that's what they said. It was one of her few flaws, and it hasn't came back to bit her in the ass yet, but one day it would.

When school was over I got in my car and started headed home. Alec and Izzy both had practice so I took my own car. I was almost home when I got a text from Maryse.

 ** _Maryse –_** _Can you please pick Max up from preschool? I got stuck at the office today and so has Robert._

I sighed and turned around and headed towards the preschool. Max was only 4 years old, but he was the happiest baby in the world. He was a surprise to the family, but a good one. The family was pretty torn apart before he came in to the world, and even though he wasn't really my brother, I loved him nonetheless. I got to the preschool and noticed a familiar car. I walked in and went to the office to find out where Max was.

"Excuse me." I said to the woman at the desk. "My name is Jace Lightwood, and I'm here to pick up my brother Max Lightwood."

"Yes, Max was put in with the three year olds about an hour ago, his room should be room 109. It's down the hall and all the way towards the back."

"Thank you." I said and I started making my way to his room. When I walked in I saw a very familiar redhead standing there talking to the teacher. I looked around for Max and noticed he was playing with a little girl with white blonde hair. I went over and sat next to him. "Hey buddy."

"Jace!" Max yelled and threw himself at me. "Where is mommy?"

"She got stuck at work, and she asked me to come get you." I said and he hung his head. He might be only 4, but he knew that work meant everything to Maryse and Robert. "No sad faces. How about we got get some ice cream?" I said and his eyes lit up.

"Yay!" He said as he started jumping around. Once he was done he turned back towards the girl. "I liked playing with you Cassie."

"Bye Maxy!" She said happily and I smiled. Max ran to get his stuff which left me with the girl. "I'm Cassie."

"I'm Jace." I said and she smiled. I looked over and Clary was staring at me, and I saw Max was almost ready. "It was great meeting you, but I have to go."

"Bye Jacey." She said and every other time I heard that stupid nickname I hated it more than anything, but coming from her, I couldn't help but enjoy it. I walked over to Max, and helped him put his backpack on. I looked up and saw Clary looking at me.

"Hey Clary." I said and she looked a little stunned. I smiled and Max grabbed my hand and started dragging me along. I gave Clary one last smile before I left the room. Seeing her stunned like that, if only it was for a moment was a sigh to me. Clearly she had her walls build up, but I wasn't going to let them keep me out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

It was Christmas time and I was stopping by the tattoo shop for another tat. I had decided to get a rune on my hip. I had come across it in a book I was reading. It was a strength rune, and I thought it was appropriate. I walked into the shop and Sebastian and Jonathan were both busy was someone. I took my place behind the desk. I liked to be their random receptionist every now and then.

"What up nugget!" I heard from behind me and I looked up and saw Jonathan. I smiled at the ridiculous nickname he gave me when I was born.

"Jon, I'm 18, you ever gonna give that one up?" I said and he laughed.

"Never in a million years nugget. Where's the princess?"

"She gets princess, and I get nugget?"

"I was 10 when you were born, I had nuggets on my mind." He said and I laughed.

"She's with Maia today. Play date."

"You come in here to get work done?"

"Yea. But I'm in no hurry. Maia said Cassie could stay as long as she wanted." I said and he nodded. I was looking at a magazine when I heard the bell ring. "Welcome to Hunters Moon, how can I help you?" I said as I looked up and was met with three faces I didn't want to see. The Lightwoods.

"Uh." Izzy started and I smiled.

"Do you have an appointment, or would you like to make one?"

"I have one for 2:45." Jace said and I looked in the book. His name was penciled in.

"Okay. Jonathan is going to be your artist today. He's finishing up with his previous customer. You can have a seat, and I'll call you up when he's done." I said and they all nodded and took a seat. I turned up the radio and Rolling In The Deep by Adele came on and suddenly I was being scooped up by Raphael. He put me down and started singing to me. I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come see my favorite redhead?" He said and I just smiled and shook my head. He started spinning me around and I couldn't stop laughing. These boys always knew how to make me smile and laugh. When the song was over he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I sat back down on the stool. "You in for more ink Red?"

"See Jon, Red is an appropriate nickname!" I shouted to Jon and I heard him laugh. "Yea, Maia took Cassie for the day, and I didn't want to be home."

"Rough night?" He asked and I could tell that even if they didn't look like it, the Lightwoods were listening. I leaned in and whispered to Raphael.

"Terrible night. He was pissed." I said and Raphael nodded.

"Nugget, I can't just give you a new nickname 18 years after the day I gave it to you." He said and kissed my cheek. "Which one of you is Jace?" Jon said and he stood.

"I am." Jace said and Jonathan nodded.

"I'm just going to clean up my station, and I'll be out shortly." Jace nodded and Jon went back to cleaning up. A couple minutes later Sebastian was by my side.

"Which one of you wants to go first?" He asked between Raphe and me.

"What you getting Raphe?"

"I want a quote from my favorite book. You?"

"A rune." I said and I saw Jace's eyes snap to mine. "It's pretty tiny. Should be done quick."

"You go first Red, I need a smoke anyway." He said and I nodded. I ripped my shirt off my head to get ready. I saw Jace's eyes widen as his eyes racked over my whole body. I was covered in tats, and the boys were used to seeing me without a shirt on considering how often a get a new one.

"Where at this time?"

"Left hip." I said as I pulled my pants down a little. Sebastian started and before I knew it Jace was sitting at the station adjacent from me. He was constantly staring at me at school, and that day he picked up his brother. I didn't understand it. I assume he's heard all the horror stories about me, but I always catch him looking, and it didn't make any sense.

A couple minutes later he was done, and he was cleaning me up. I put my shirt back on and made my way up to the front and took my seat and Raphe had come back in.

"You done already Red?" He said and I laughed.

"I told you it would be short. He's cleaning up. Can you man the fort while I take a smoke?"

"No problem." He said and I smiled, grabbed my jacket and made my way outside. I didn't realize that Izzy was standing out there on her phone. She didn't seem to notice me, so I didn't say anything.

"Mom, that's not fair. It's Christmas." She sounded really hurt and as much as I didn't want to care, I felt bad that she was upset. "I understand it's work related but how can you miss Christmas?" She said and I completely understood how she felt. We had missed a lot of family Christmas's due to business. "You know what? Forget it mom, it doesn't matter. You and dad go have fun in Europe on your business trip, we'll be fine on our own for Christmas." She ended the call and nearly yelled but controlled herself. She finally noticed that I was there and looked annoyed. "Have a good time eavesdropping on my phone call?" She said rather defensively.

"I didn't come out here to eavesdrop. I came to smoke." I said as I held up my cigarette.

"Those things will kill you." Was all she said and I laughed.

"A lot of things can kill me. Smoking is the least of my worries." I said and than I realized I said that out loud. She looked confused, and I stomped out my cigarette and looked at her. "I think it's a pretty dick move for your parents to miss Christmas." I said and her face softened. "I hope you have a merry Christmas." I said and I headed back inside.

"Nugget, how long you staying?" Jon asked while he worked on Jace.

"Not sure. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could go and bring back dinner?" He asked and I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost 5.

"Yea sure, the usual for all of you?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Be back soon." I said and I made my way across the street to the diner they always went too. I got all their favorites and went back to the diner. Alec and Izzy were still sitting there waiting for Jace and I went into the backroom to put all the food away when I heard the bell ring. I went out to see who it was when I stopped dead in my tracks. My father didn't make it to this part of town often, so I can only imagine what he needed so desperately to find his way here now.

"Clarissa." He said and I flinched at my name.

"Yes father?"

"Have you been here all day?"

"Yes father." I said again.

"Jonathan." My father said and Jon looked up. "Has she been here all day?"

"Yes Uncle Val. She's been working as our receptionist for a while now."

"Why didn't you tell me you got a job?"

"I would hardly call it a job father. I come in and help out." I said and his eyes were hard and dark.

"Where is Cassandra?"

"Maia Kyle is currently watching her."

"Jordan's wife?" I nod. "Very well. I came here to tell you we are leaving in two days."

"Where?" I ask hesitantly.

"Farm house in Europe." He said and than he abruptly left. The shop was quiet for a moment before Jon spoke.

"That can't be good." He said and I let out the breath that I was holding.

"How long do you think he'll hold you hostage this time?" Sebastian said forgetting about the three other people who had no idea what kind of lifestyle we were involved in.

"Probably until school starts again. I shouldn't be surprised. He does this every Christmas." I said and I grabbed my things.

"Can you blame him? After Aunt Jocelyn…."

"Jonathan." I hissed and he shut up. "I have to go. I have to pick up Cassie, and start packing for a month." I said and I walked over and gave Jon a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Jon."

"Anything for family." He said and I smiled I walked over and gave Sebastian and Raphael a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Merry Christmas boys. I'll see you in the new year." They all waved and I took one last look at the Lightwoods before heading out into the cold. They had just gotten a sneak peak into the life of Clarissa Morgenstern and my only hope is that they stay as far away as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

School was starting back up and I was actually glad to have something to do again. School might be boring as hell, but at least its' 6 hours of something. I was sitting in class and Clary wasn't there yet. It was odd. She was always here when I was here sitting in the back of the class doodling in her notebook, but today she wasn't here.

The rest of the day Clary was nowhere to be seen. I walked out to my car and saw Izzy and Alec waiting there for me. We got in and started driving home. We got home and everyone went their separate ways. I went straight to my room and laid across my bed. I had not gotten as close to Clary as I wanted to be. I got a glimpse of who Clary was at the tattoo shop that one day, but that was it. She was really closed off, and she would barely speak two words to me no matter how hard I tried. She was content being a loner, and having those friends at the shop. I didn't know what else to do, so I guess I'll just have to wait for her to come to me. There wasn't anything I could do to get her to talk to me.

 **Clary POV:**

Last night was a bad night. My father was not happy, and he decided to take it out on me. I couldn't get out of bed to go to school today, but I had to get Cassie to school, so I called Jonathan and he came and got her and took her in. When the day was over, I had Jonathan bring her back here. The slightest movement was so painful, and I couldn't risk anyone finding out. I was in the middle of finding dinner when he came home.

"Clarissa, I have a wonderful family coming over tonight to discuss business with. What were you planning on making for dinner?"

"I was thinking steak." I said and he smiled.

"Wonderful. Make sure it's medium, and get my finest bottle of wine out of the cellar." He said and I nodded. My father often had these business dinners with potential clients. He brought them over, and made it seem like we were the perfect family. Cassie and I would have to dress up and act like we loved him. I never understood how he got these good people to go into business with him, but he could be extremely convincing.

Dinner was ready, and I was now upstairs getting Cassie and I dressed. I had put her in a blue dress that really made her eyes stand out. I had made sure her curly hair was under control and everything looked perfect. I on the other hand was in a simple black dress, that was tight and covered all my tattoos. My father hated them, but couldn't do much about it. I had to tone down the make up, and make the piercings look less 'trashy'. I heard the doorbell ring and I bent down to Cassie.

"You have to be on your best behavior Cassie. This is important to dad and he won't be happy if anything goes wrong. Promise you'll be good?"

"I promise Clary." She said and I smiled.

"Alright, lets go." I grabbed her hand and made our way down the stairs. When we made our way into the living room I was met with those same three faces that I really never wanted to see in my home. The Lightwoods. I took a deep breath, and smiled. Max came running over to me and gave me a hug.

"Clary!" He said and I bent down and hugged him.

"Max, how are you buddy? It's been a while."

"I've been good! Cassie and I got to play together today!"

"That's great Max!" I said and I stood up.

"Clarissa, I understand you go to school with Isabelle, Alexander, and Jonathan." He said and I nodded. "Wonderful. Well, Maryse and Robert, these are my daughters, Clarissa, and Cassandra." He pointed to us and Cassie ran over and gave them both a hug. I could tell my father wasn't pleased but Maryse and Robert didn't seem to mind. They both bent down and hugged her back.

"Come on Cassie and Max, why don't we got into the dinning room and I'll give you a little something special." I said and their eyes lit up and they nodded and ran. "I'll see you all in there." I said and the nodded and I ran after them.

Dinner went by smoothly. My father and Robert talked the whole night while I watched over the kids. Cassie and Max were the cutest together. They acted like siblings, and it was wonderful. I was happy she was so blissed out in ignorance and happiness. When dinner was over, all the dishes were piled in the sink. Alec and Izzy both offered to watch Max and Cassie, so I was on dish duty. I was in the middle of washing dishes when another set of hands started to help. "You don't have to do this." I said and he smiled, and insanely hot smile.

"I don't mind. It's either listen to my parents or listen to children." He said and grabbed a plate and started drying. We stood there drying the dishes before he spoke again. "Why weren't you in school today?"

"I wasn't feeling well. I thought I'd take the day and see how I felt."

"Are you feeling better?" He asks.

"I am. I think I just needed to sleep it off." I said and he nodded.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He said and I smiled. I was so used to lying. It came with the lifestyle, but I didn't like lying to him, and I didn't understand why. We barely talked, well I barely talked. He occasionally commented on my artwork that I doodled in class, or occasionally said hi or good morning to me. Every girl wanted to get with him, but he refused every single one of them, and spent his time trying to talk to me. I didn't understand why though, but I knew he couldn't be involved in my life. He needed to stay as far away from this life as possible.

We stood there doing dishes for 45 minutes when my father came back into the kitchen. Maryse and Robert followed behind him. I put my dish down and dried my hands off.

"Why is he doing the dishes Clarissa? That's your job." He said and I was about to speak when Jace spoke up.

"I volunteered sir. I wanted to do something, and I figured I'd help out." He said and my father's expression kind of softened.

"Very well." He said and he left. Maryse and Robert stayed behind.

"Jace, will you go collect your siblings for us?" Robert said and he nodded and left the room. "Clarissa."

"Clary." I corrected and they smiled.

"Clary, we wanted to take this time to tell you that we weren't here for business like we said we were."

"What do you mean?"

"We were friends of your mothers." Maryse said and my breath hitched in my throat. "I grew up with her, and spent the majority of my life with her. When we both got married our lives split. We tried to keep in touch but it was hard. Eventually we just stopped. When I heard of her death, I was devastated. We were overseas when the funeral took place, and it tore me apart." She said and I could tell my mother meant a lot to her. "Robert and I knew we had to come over here after my children told us they were going to school with you. We had to see Jocelyn's children at least once." She smiled and walked over to me. "You look exactly like her."

"I get that a lot."

"I miss her every day." She tucked a stray curl behind my ear, and pulled me into a hug.

"So do I." I said and than we heard voices but we didn't break apart.

"Mom?" We heard and turned around and her children were standing there looking confused.

"Come on children. It's time to leave." She said and her and Robert left the kitchen and the kids followed. Right before Jace left he turned around.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He said and I smiled.

"Yea." I said and he smiled.

"Good." He said and than he turned around and left with his family. Cassie ran into my legs and I picked her up. I couldn't get him out of my head for the rest of the night. He was different than I expected, and it was going to be that much harder than I thought.

 **Jace POV:**

"Mom, what was that in the kitchen?" Izzy asked.

"Uh, I grew up with her mother." Maryse said and I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"We were really close. We tried to keep in touch after we got married, but it was hard. We had lives, and we were constantly traveling, and eventually communication just stopped." Maryse said and I could see she was remembering. "She was killed three years ago. We were in Germany during the funeral, and I felt so guilty for missing it. Tonight's dinner wasn't a real business meeting. I just needed an excuse to see Jocelyn's children."

"Why didn't you just call and ask?" Alec asked.

"Valentine was never the nicest guy. I told Jocelyn multiple times that she should break it off with him, but she refused to listen. She thought he was amazing, and refused to listen to me. It was one reason we stopped communicating. I thought he was controlling her life, but she didn't see it."

"Do you know how she died?"

"Murder. I think she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Maryse and I was just shocked. "It was a week after Cassandra was born. Clary has been raising that child ever since."

"Damn." We all said at the same time.

"I can only imagine how tough life has been since her death. Jocelyn was the nurturing type. Valentine see's everything as a business deal. Everything is a meeting, and everything can be turned into money. Clary must have gotten it from her mom because Cassandra is the happiest child I've ever seen." The rest of the car ride was silent. I couldn't believe everything that Maryse just said. I understood why Clary was closed off. She has had a tough life, and she doesn't need it to get anymore complicated, but that didn't mean I was going to stop. I was going to get to know Clary, one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Clary POV:**

Since the dinner I have been having a harder time keep Jace at a distance. He still says good morning to me, and he still compliments my doodles. I find myself actually talking back and smiling. It was weird for me to let someone in from the outside. I wasn't used to it, but I found that letting him somewhat in was easy, and I just couldn't stop, even though I knew I had too.

I was sitting in English drawing in my notebook when Jace sat down. He smiled at me and I smiled back. A couple minutes later the bell rang and the teacher walked in. I didn't stop drawing while she spoke until I heard the word partner. I hated pairing up because I was always stuck with didn't like being with me. I finally put my pencil down and turned to Jace.

"What are we doing?" I ask and he laughs.

"You really should pay attention Clary." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Like you pay attention." I said and he smirked.

"We have a project due. We have to partner up for it." He said and I groaned. "It's not the end of the world."

"I hate partner projects."

"Why?"

"Nobody likes being partnered with me." I said and he raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Lightwood?"

"I was wondering if I could choose my partner?" He said and I was confused.

"It's not the way I normally do things but who do you have in mind?"

"Clary." He said and the whole room basically broke their necks to look at him.

"You choose to work with Clarissa?" She said rather dumbfounded and he nodded. "Very well. That takes some deliberating off of me." She said and went back to picking pairs.

"Problem solved." He said and the bell rang. I was sitting there completely shocked, and he packed his bag up and stood. "See you later Clary." He said and than he was gone. I don't even know what happened, but for some reason I was actually happy about it.

When lunch rolled around I was siting at the normal table I always do with my music in and my notebook in front of me doodling and waiting for the day to be over. I saw a book cross the table and when I looked up I saw Jace sitting across from me. I took my ear buds off and waited for him to speak.

"I am assuming you didn't hear what our project was about, so I thought I'd pick the book." He said and I picked up the book. A Tale of Two Cities.

"Why this book?" I asked.

"It's one of my favorites." He said and I smiled.

"Mine too." I said and he laughed. "What do we have to do?"

"Pick a quote, and analyze it."

"So you were going with the memorable one? 'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times', kinda cliché."

"It doesn't have to be. We could apply it to our lives." He said and I tensed. "Or we could apply it to my life, and explain why the book is still relevant to today."

"Okay, sounds good." I said and he smiled. I expected him to get up but she made himself comfortable. "Aren't you going to leave now?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked confused.

"Nobody sits with me." I said and he smiled.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't mind."

"That's not an answer." He said with a smirk. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked again.

"No." I simply said and he smiled.

"We don't have to talk. You can go back to listening to music, and drawing, and I'll read this book."

"How many times have you read it?"

"I've lost count." He said and I laughed a put my headphones back in. Jace and I sat there for the rest of lunch, not talking, but occasionally stealing glances at each other. The atmosphere was comforting, and I knew it might come back to bit me in the ass, but I liked how it felt around him, and for right now, I wasn't going to argue with it.

 **Time Jump – Next Day**

 **Jace POV:**

I walked in the English today and saw Clary sitting in the back drawing. I sat down and stared at her until I saw her laugh.

"You know, it's rude to stare." She said and I laughed.

"It got your attention didn't it?" I said and she looked up at me.

"What do you want?" She smiled and closed her book.

"Come over to my house after school to work on the project." I said and her eyes widened.

"Uh, is it okay if I bring Cassie?"

"Of course. I'm sure Max would love that." I said and she smiled.

"Okay. I'll be over after I pick her up." She said and I took out a piece of paper, and started writing my address down.

"Here is my address." I said and the teacher started speaking. I tuned her out and focused on Clary mainly. I could never get her out of my head, and I liked that I was starting to get to know her.

 **Clary POV:**

When the end of the day rolled around I had successfully avoided Jace so that I could keep him as far away as possible. He's gotten closer than anyone ever has and it's scaring me. I've always just had the boys who grew up the way I did, and inviting an outsider into this world wasn't easy, and it was defiantly going to be hard, and he doesn't need that pressure.

I picked up Cassie and started driving towards the address Jace gave me. I was nervous to go to his home, it made everything more personal, but we were partnered together, and we had to work on this project. We pulled up into the driveway of the Lightwood house, or should I say mansion, and I got Cassie out.

"Where are we Clary?" She asked as we walked up to the house.

"We're at Max's house."

"Really?!" She was so excited.

"Yea, I have to work on a project with his brother."

"Jacey?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yea, Jacey." I said and she started skipping. I rang the doorbell, and a moment later it opened and there stood Jace.

"Jacey!" Cassie shouted and ran towards him. He scooped her up and smiled.

"Cassie, how are you?" He asked and she smiled.

"I'm good." She smiled and he put her down.

"Max is in the living room watching some TV." He said and she was gone. He turned to me and smiled. "We can work in the kitchen. I'm on Max duty today." He said and I smiled.

"I'm always on Cassie duty." I said and he motioned for me to come in. We walked into the kitchen and it looked like something out of the movies. It was beautiful.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Coffee would be great." I said and he smiled.

"No problem." He said and he made my coffee. He set down in front of me and smiled. "So, I have to be honest with you, I already wrote the paper."

"Without me?"

"Well, when I mentioned that we relate it to our lives you didn't seem to pleased with that idea, so I did it about my own life, and it's pretty unpleasant and you didn't need to read about it, so I did it alone."

"So why did you invite me over?" I ask and it looks like he blushed.

"I wanted to see you." He said and I smiled.

"We see each other at school."

"Yea, but I wanted to see you outside of school."

"Why?"

"I like you Clary. You're fun to hang out with, and I wanted more time to get to know you." He said and I immediately hated where this was going. I mean, I liked it, but I shouldn't.

"Why didn't you just ask?" I said and he laughed.

"You would have said no." He said and I nodded. He knew that I would have said no, I knew I would have said no, and he found away around that. "I know you like to keep to yourself Clary, and I respect that. I won't pressure you into letting me into your life, but I just need to know one thing."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Do I even have a chance?" He asked and I sighed.

"Jace."

"I just need to know. I'm not asking you to marry me, or be my girlfriend, hell I'm not even asking you to make out with me, I just want one date." He said and I closed my eyes. The majority of me wanted to say yes, but I just couldn't.

"Jace, I can't." I said and I stood up. "Cassie, it's time to go." I called and I heard her footsteps running towards me.

"Clary." He started but I cut him off.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and I grabbed Cassie's hand.

"Bye Jacey!" She called and part of me just wanted to stay there with them forever, but I couldn't. Things were getting tense in the family, and I couldn't risk the Lightwood's being involved at all.

We got into the car and I drove us home. I tried so hard to make sure that Cassie was protected, and safe, but I felt like I was failing. Jonathan said things were coming, and I can feel it in the air that there is a war on the horizon, and I just pray to god that Cassie doesn't become a casualty like my mother was.

When we got home my father was not pleased. I bent down and told Cassie to go to her room and play while I talk to dad and she skipped up the stairs, like nothing was wrong. I turned back towards my dad and he had that look in his eyes.

"Clarissa, we have some family matters to discuss." He said and I knew he meant the big family.

"Like what father?"

"The Blackthorn family has announced a turf complaint. Saying that we have been violating the lines. They are being ruthless." He said and I nodded. "Things are going to be tense for awhile. Watch your back." He said and I nodded. "Where were you?"

"I had to work on a project with a friend."

"You have friends?"

"It was with the Lightwoods. We got paired together in English." I said and then came the blow to my ribs.

"You kept your mouth shut?" He asked and I winced.

"Yes father." I said and he nodded.

"Good girl." He said and than he left. I pulled myself off the ground and went upstairs to find Cassie. I took a few deep breaths and tried to think the pain away. He took the family business seriously, and if I told anyone what was going on, I was to be punished, and he punished me if he also thought that I might open my mouth. It's the way it's always been, and because of this family, it was the way it always would be. One day I would get away from this life, and I would never look back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Time Jump – Two Weeks Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was going to the shop today to hang out with the boys and see what they knew. I knew a war was coming, but I didn't know the extent and if I was going to be involved, I wanted to be prepared. I walked in and there weren't any customers there which I was relieved about. I walked back to the office to see Sebastian, Jonathan, Raphael, and Jordan all there.

"Hey nugget. You hear?" Jonathan asked and I nod. "How much did Uncle Val tell you?"

"Not much. Told me Blackthorn Family wasn't happy. Than proceeded to ask where I was and who I was with, punched me in the ribs and that was that."

"He thought you were leaking family secrets?" Sebastian said.

"I guess. I wasn't with a member of the family, so he assumed."

"What were you doing?" Jordan asked.

"I was with a friend from school. We had an English assignment due." I said and they nodded. "What is going to happen?"

"War. It's gonna be bloody." Jordan said and I nodded. "Maia left a few nights ago with Maggie. I didn't want her anywhere near here when the fight started. What are you going to do with Cassie?"

"I have no idea. I know I'm going to have to show up at this turf war, but I really wish I could just run away with her." I said and Jonathan put an arm around me.

"Put her in the care of someone you trust. She's going to be okay, but make sure whoever she's with, has no connections to the family. That's the first place they will look if this war gets out of hand." He said and I nodded.

"Do you know when it's going down?" I ask and everyone looks at Raphael.

"Tomorrow. We are leaving tonight." He said and my jaw dropped. "You coming with?"

"When?"

"Well, it's currently almost 6, and we'll probably be leaving close to 1 am. You need a ride?"

"Yea." I said and I started scribbling down and address. "I'll be at this address. Pick me up there."

"Where is this place?" Sebastian asked.

"Where Cassie is going to be staying." I said and he nodded. "I better get home. My father will probably be back soon." I said and I gave them all a hug. "I love you all. You're the best friends any girl could ask for."

"We love you too nugget. We'll see you close to midnight." Jonathan said and I nodded and made my way outside. Tonight I had to leave Cassie for a few days and I was dreading it.

I spent the rest of the night playing with Cassie and soaking up every minute with her as I could. This might be the last time I see her, and I wasn't going to miss that opportunity. After Cassie goes to bed, I start packing the things that I would need for the fight. I packed Cassie a bag as well, filled with her clothes, her favorite toys, my favorite shirt that I wanted her to have in case anything happened. I watched her sleep, and started crying. I knew this was the right thing to do, but I couldn't stand the thought of leaving her.

 **Jace POV:**

I was woken up by the sound of my phone buzzing. I blindly searched for it on my nightstand. When I finally found it I answered.

"Hello?"

"Jace?" I heard and I recognized the voice immediately.

"Yea, Clary, it's midnight, what's wrong?"

"Can I bring Cassie over?" She asked.

"Of course." I said and she hung up. I got dressed and went downstairs and as soon as I turned the lights on there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Clary holding a sleeping Cassie and a big bag hung over her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Can I put her down somewhere first?" She asks and I nod. I lead her up to Max's room. I walk in and gently wake him up.

"Max?" I ask and he sits up. "Cassie needs a place to sleep tonight, would you mind sharing your bed with her?" He shakes his head and lays back down. Clary tucks Cassie into bed and gives her a long kiss on the head. We go back downstairs and she starts pacing. After complete silence for 5 minutes the rest of my family is awake and joined us in the living room.

 **Clary POV:**

"Clary, what is going on?" Jace asks and I can't stop pacing. I know this could put them all in danger, but it's my best hope for Cassie and I'd do anything for her.

"If I tell you, you'll all be in danger." I said and they all looked confused.

"What kind of danger?" Maryse asks and I take a deep breath.

"I can't tell you. I can't. I need to keep Cassie safe and you are the only people I trust." I said and they nodded. "I'll be gone for a couple days. Don't try calling, I already ditched my cell. Don't try my car, I am going to stash it somewhere. I'm not sure where yet."

"Take the garage." Robert said.

"But they will track it to you."

"Garage is equipped to cancel that out. It won't send any signal and no one can track it."

"Thanks. Don't bother going to the shop, I'm going with those guys. I have this number." I said and I handed it to Jace. "Call him if I come back injured. He'll know what's going on."

"Injured? Clary, what the hell is happening?" Jace asks and I start to cry.

"I can't tell you. I can't risk your lives too. I just need you to keep Cassie safe. Please Jace, she needs to be safe." I said and he walks over to me.

"She'll be safe. I promise." He said and I rested my head against his chest.

"I might not come back. If it's been longer than three days, something bad happened. If that happens, please whatever you do, make sure she is happy, and loved and taken care of." I said and Jace whipped the tears from my eyes.

"Nothing will happen to that little girl." Jace said and for a moment I forgot his whole family was there, watching this intimate moment. I looked around at his family, his parents looked sad, and his siblings looked confused.

"I know you all don't have any reason to help me. From what you've heard around school, you probably think I'm some psycho who hangs around with thugs. If I come back, I'll explain it to you all. If I don't, I'm sorry you believe the rumors." I said and Izzy and Alec looked stunned. I looked at Maryse and Robert. "I'm pretty sure you two already know a little more about my life, and if you choose to share that with them, I can't stop you. But please, don't try and get in the middle of this. This could turn into a bloody war, and I refuse for any of you to have your hands covered in blood not meant for you." They nodded and I turned to Jace. "If things work out, you got yourself that date." I quickly pecked his lips and ran outside. It was still pouring, and the truck was stopped down the street. I jumped in and we were off. I had no idea what the next couple days were going to bring, but I knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

 **Jace POV:**

Clary was gone before I could even process what just happened. She kissed me, and that's all I seemed to process. I watched her run outside and I was stunned. Looking at the door until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my family sitting down.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Izzy asked and Maryse and Robert shared a look.

"You better sit." They said in unison and sat next to Alec. "After our dinner with them I had a buddy of mine look into Valentines business. Turns out, it's a front."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, his real-estate business isn't just a real-estate business. It's a front for an organized crime business. Valentine is in the mafia." Robert said and my jaw dropped.

"For how long?"

"At least 30 years. I guess after college he found a family, and joined. Jocelyn was dragged into it. It's the only life Clary has ever known. He's a brutal man. Who knows how high his body count is, or what crimes he's committed, or even if his business comes home with him."

"You mean, you think he abuses Clary?" Izzy said and it clicked.

"That makes so much sense." I said.

"What does?"

"She had a bruise on her side one day. She tripped and I caught her and she flinched really bad. I assumed her side was bruised. She lifted up her shirt and sure enough, there was the black and blue mark. She said she tripped but I didn't believe her. But I let it go. She wasn't going to tell me regardless."

"Valentine had always been a hard ass, and I'm not surprised that he's involved with the mafia. I just can't believe Jocelyn didn't run." Maryse said.

"Where do you think Clary went?" I ask hesitantly.

"I think she went to duke it out." Robert said.

"Duke what out?" Alec asked.

"Turf war." Robert said.

"You mean, the family she belongs too, and another family are going to fight over turf?" Izzy asks.

"Yea. New York has a lot of crime families. These things happen a lot. They get bad. Body count is high. The deaths are bloody. The children start participating at 16. Many of them don't make it." Robert said and I put my head in my hands. After a few minutes of silence a small voice spoke.

"Jacey." I looked up and saw Cassie standing there. "Where is Clary?" I walked over and bent down to her level.

"She had to go away for a few days. You'll be staying with us." I said and she rubbed her eyes a nodded. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked and she nodded. "What does Clary normally do when you have a bad dream?"

"She tells me stories." She said and I picked her up and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Would you like me to tell you stories?" I ask and she nods her head I turn back to my family. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning. I'm sorry you woke up to this."

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk more tomorrow." I nod and start making my way upstairs.

 **Izzy POV:**

Once Jace left it was quiet for a moment before my mom spoke.

"What did Clary mean when she's sorry you believe all the rumors?" I bit my lip and look at Alec.

"You're the one who believes them all Iz. You tell her." Alec said and I glared at him.

"You believe them all too."

"I do not."

"Oh yea? Which one don't you believe?"

"I don't believe that she's addicted to meth." He said and I opened my mouth to speak but close it.

"Your right, that one is kinda crazy."

"Kinda? Izzy, you literally believe whatever the fuck those three girls tell you. They could tell you Clary was a rodeo clown who kills people in her free time and you'd believe them."

"I would not."

"You so would. You believed it when Kaelie told you she killed a girl for sitting in her seat once." He said and I went to open my mouth when my mother stepped in.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I looked at Alec and he motioned for me to continue so I did.

"Nobody at school likes her. She has no friends, and my friends kept telling me all these things about her, and I guess I believed them."

"What kinds of things?"

"That she deals drugs, that Cassie is actually her daughter, that her father raped her and Cassie is the result, that the boys she hangs out with a thieves, that her father killed her mother, stuff like that."

"Seriously Izzy? You think Valentine would still be on the streets if he murdered his wife and impregnated his daughter?" Mom said and I thought about it.

"That does seem really stupid now." I said and she nodded.

"If she comes back, I want you to listen to everything she has to say. And not a word of this to anyone. If you don't think you can stay quiet, don't go to school tomorrow." She said and I was shocked. It was silent for a few moments until I spoke again.

"Jace is really good with Cassie." I said and my mom smiled.

"He's always been a natural when it comes to kids. Plus, he watches Max all the time. That boy will make a great father one day."

"With Clary's kids." I chime in and laugh.

"You think?" Alec asks and I laugh.

"He's been in to her since we moved here. He was determined to get to know her from the start, and she kissed him tonight. Trust me, they are so into each other." I said and everyone laughed.

"Alright kids, get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning." She gave us both a kiss before heading upstairs with dad. Alec and I went up soon after and I stopped outside of Max's room and heard Jace telling a story. I smiled to myself and went into my room. I had misjudged Clary since the start of school, and I can't believe that her life has been so complicated. If she came back I would hear everything she had to say.

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Jace POV:**

It's been two days since Clary dropped Cassie off and disappeared. Cassie kept asking where she was, and I hated lying to her, but I didn't have an answer for her. Clary was just gone, and I had no idea if she was coming back or not. It was scary as hell to know that she could potentially be killed. No 18 year old should have to be put in the situation. Especially one who looks after her baby sister. I don't know what would happen if Clary died, Cassie would be without her, and I would be lost. When Clary kissed me, it was like a spark ignited throughout my whole body. I didn't want that to be our only kiss, I wanted to kiss her whenever I saw her, for as long as I possibly could. It wasn't fair that she could be taken from this world in something as stupid as a turf war.

 **Clary POV:**

"Damn nugget. You good?" I heard Jonathan ask.

"Yea. It's just a graze. Nothing serious. You good?"

"Yea, he stabbed my leg, but its not too deep." He said and I turned back towards Sebastian.

"You good Seb?"

"My head is bleeding, and I'm pretty sure I have a broken nose, but other than that I could go for a few more days."

"Let's hope it doesn't get that far. How many are dead?"

"I think the count is up to 15 on their side, and 13 on ours. We got their underboss though. They won't be too pleased with that." Jordan said.

"Yea, well they got our consigliere." I said. "You think they'll cave?"

"Not a chance. Blackthorn as never liked our family, and I don't think he'll stop until the boss is dead." Jonathan said.

"Damn. I just want to get home." I said and they nodded.

"You'll get there Clare. Even if I have to drag your almost lifeless body." Jonathan said and I laughed.

"I have to tell you something. I gave the people who are watching Cassie Luke's number."

"Are you insane?" Sebastian said.

"I have to go back there to get her, and if I show up bloody, I'd rather them call him than a normal doctor." I said and they nodded.

"That was still really risky Clary." Jordan said.

"I know, but I knew that if I came back injured I wouldn't be able to tell them." I said and they nodded. I looked around and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"I can't believe Raphe is gone." I said and Jonathan pulled me into a hug.

"I know. I can't believe it either." Jonathan said. There was a knock on the door and Jordan answered it. The boss was standing there with a fire in his eyes.

"What's happening boss?" Jordan asked.

"Blackthorn as called for a meeting. But I don't want to go and be ambushed. Everyone is to report to the square in 10 minutes." He said and than turned around and left. Jordan shut the door and leaned against it.

"If I die and never get to see Maia or Maggie again, I'll be pissed." Jordan said and I smiled.

"Let's get ready." I said and I stood. The boys nodded and we started getting ready. This could be the end, and I was hoping I lived through it so that I could see Cassie again.

 **Time Jump – Next Day**

 **Jace POV:**

I was woken up when I heard a loud banging on our front door. I got out of bed and looked at my clock. It was nearly 3 am, and someone is knocking at the door. They must be out of their goddamn mind. I grabbed a shirt and made my way downstairs along with the rest of my family. When I opened it, the two guys from the shop stood there, and one of them was holding someone else. I motioned for them to come in and I noticed the body was Clary.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I would love to tell you, but you need to call that number she gave you a couple days ago, right now." He said and I dialed it. A moment later someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm calling in regards to Clary Morgenstern." I said and than the phone was snatched form my hand.

"Luke, it's Clary. She's beat up, and bleeding. We need you to fix her up." Jonathan said and there was a pause. "No, new address." He said and rattled our address to him. "I don't know how much damage there is, but she took one hell of a beating." He said. "Thanks Luke." He said and hung up and handed me the phone back. "You have a shower we could wash off in?"

"There is one in the back room we use when we get dirty. There is soap and everything already in there." Maryse said and they nodded and followed Maryse back there. I looked over to see Clary laying there taking shallow breaths. 5 minutes later there was another knock on the door, I went to open it and there stood a man, who I'm assuming was Luke. He ran right over to Clary and started assessing her. After what seemed life forever Luke finally stepped away. Jonathan and Sebastian were back and cleaned off already.

"How does she look Luke?" Jonathan asked.

"She got lucky. What the hell happened?" He asked and Jonathan and Sebastian looked around the room and than sighed.

"Fuck it." Jonathan muttered. "Blackthorn fucking ambushed us. He called a meeting and the boss didn't want to be ambushed, and we were all waiting in the wings, but he was already pissed."

"Why?"

"We killed their underboss." Sebastian said.

"Holy shit." Was all Luke said.

"They got us back though. They got our consigliere. I think this meeting was a plan to get the boss. They fucking enlisted the Carstairs family for help." Sebastian explains.

"They have never been allies." Luke said.

"No, but they both hate the same man." Jonathan said.

"Valentine." Luke said and the boys nodded.

"Yea, Carstairs brought his daughter Emma. Her and Clary got into a full on fight. It was insane. Knives were being thrown, words were said. It got ugly."

"Is that where all the shallow cuts are from?"

"Yea. She got grazed a couple times, but never shot. Like I said, she took one hell of a beating." Jonathan said and I was shocked. It was silent for a few minutes before we heard a timid voice.

"Ouch." We all turned our attention back to Clary who was now awake.

"Nugget? Are you okay?" Jonathan asked.

"You know, I thought I'd never hear you call me that ever again and for a second, I actually got a little sad." She said and he smiled.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Clare."

"I'm sorry. She was tough. I thought I was going to have to kill her to get her to stop." She smiled and that she looked around and realized who was there. "I didn't kill her, just to be clear."

"No, but that girl will be in the hospital for a few days." Sebastian said.

"She gave me no choice." Clary said with a sad smile. "How bad is it Luke?"

"You have a couple bruised ribs, but nothing is broken, which is a miracle." He said and she smiled. She turned and faced us.

"Thank you for watching Cassie." She said and I smiled.

"No problem." I said and she smiled.

"How many died?" Luke asked after a moment.

"At least 20 on our side, and between 25-30 on theirs."

"Any friends?"

"Raphael." Jonathan said and Luke sighed.

"He was a good kid." Luke said and I heard Clary sniffle.

"Fucking Mark put a bullet through the back of his head. Total cheep shot." Clary said and she looked pissed. "If there is one rule in the mafia, it's that if you're going to kill someone never do it behind their back. Mark is a coward, and he deserved his death as well."

"Yea, he wasn't making it out of that war alive." Jonathan said.

"How?" Luke asked.

"I slit his throat." Sebastian said with a smile. It was odd how much they were happy about all this death. "You mess with the Verlac family, you most likely won't make it to your next birthday."

"Thanks for having my back guys." Clary said and they smiled.

"There was no way I was letting you die nugget." Jonathan said and she smiled. "I don't care how high my body count is because of you. I would kill an entire family before I let them kill you."

"I know, and I'm sorry that there were a few close calls." She said and he smiled.

"A few? Dude, the Blackthorn boss was holding a gun to your forehead. You were practically begging to be killed." Sebastian said and she shrugged.

"He wasn't going to pull the trigger." She said.

"How do you know?" Sebastian asked.

"Because he wouldn't have been satisfied with killing me."

"Why do you say that?" Jonathan asked.

"Cause he already killed my mom." She said and their jaws dropped.

"How do you know that?"

"You think her death was an accident?" She said and they shrugged. "The Blackthorn family has been our enemy since the beginning. They needed a power play, they needed to do something huge, and my mom was the best shot. The boss doesn't have a close family, sorry Seb, our underboss is an eternal bachelor, and our consigliere didn't want a family. He is high up there, my mom was the perfect target."

"So why wouldn't he be satisfied with you? You're basically a replica." Jonathan said.

"Having me around tortures my father. I'm a daily reminder of the woman he lost. It's emotional and mental torture for Blackthorn. He gets so much pleasure in seeing how much it hurts my father to look at me." She said and I felt so bad. I had no idea her life was so incredibly challenging, and tough. I understood why she was closed off. And I hated that she's had to deal with this for so long.

"You need your rest Clary." Luke said.

"I really want to shower, can I do that?" She asked and he leaned down.

"With assistance." He said and she blushed.

"I'll help her." Izzy spoke up and Clary looked confused. "It makes sense that it would be me."

"Okay." Clary said and she stood, but I could see how much pain she was in.

"Call us tomorrow nugget." Jonathan said as he kissed her head. Sebastian was next and than they looked at us. "Make sure she heals. It's been a long couple days, and the family is trying to mend." He said and we nodded. "Oh, and not a word to anyone, or you'll pay the price." He said and they walked out with Luke. It was quiet for a moment before I heard Clary suck in a deep breath. I walked over to her and scooped her up.

"Which shower should she use Maryse?" I asked and I could see she was thinking.

"Which one of yours is the easiest to use?" She asked.

"Mine." I said. "It's the only one that is big enough for Izzy to fit in while she helps Clary."

"Wait, I have to shower too?" Izzy asks.

"You'll need to help wash her hair. I doubt she can lift her arms above her head for that job." I said and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll get it ready." She said and she ran upstairs. I took my time making sure nothing I did hurt Clary. I knew this was painful, but I also knew this was the fastest way upstairs. I got to my bathroom and Izzy was already in there getting everything ready. I set Clary down on the sink and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled.

"Of course. You need anything just holler Iz. I'll be in bed." I said and she nodded. I walked out and heard the shower a second later. I lay in bed and try to relax, but I couldn't when I knew Clary was in my shower right now. I was still processing what happened tonight, but I knew one thing for sure, Clary was going to be alright and that's all that matters to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Clary POV:**

It's been one week since the big turf war, and I wasn't feeling much better. Maryse and Robert offered to let me stay because my father was away, and I needed help with Cassie, so I took them up on their offer. I hated that I couldn't interact with Cassie as much as I wanted too, but I was alive, and she was safe, so I really didn't have any complaints. I was sitting on the little balcony I have off my room watching the traffic pass by when I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Jace standing there.

"Hey." He said and I smiled.

"Hi." I said and he took a seat. "It's late, why are you still awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" He asks. I guess there is no sense in hiding it, I had already exposed his family into my world.

"Nightmares. Every time I close my eyes, I'm back at that place, and my family is being killed, and I hear the screams, and I end up practically jumping out of bed, and it hurts to jump out of bed." I said and he laughed.

"I'm sorry. Was that your first turf war?" He asks and I shake my head.

"When I was 16 we had a war with the Lovelace family. It was the first one I was old enough to participate in. It wasn't nearly as bloody, but people died, and shit went down. This one was on a whole new level."

"I can't even imagine." He said and I smiled.

"I wouldn't wish this life on anyone. It's horrible. It's lonely, and isolated."

"But you have the boys."

"Yea, but they are 10 years older than me. I'm like their baby baby sister, and as much I love them, it's hard not having anyone my age around." I said and he nodded. "I never made friends because I never wanted them to be exposed to this life. My world is filled with death, lies, crime, and loneliness."

"You couldn't keep everyone out forever." He said and I laughed.

"Clearly. You're whole family knows now." I said and I could see he felt bad.

"You know, I never meant for you to break your golden rule. I just wanted to get to know you."

"Why? You've heard the rumors, and people talk shit on me all the time. Why would you possibly want to know me?"

"Because you're different. You aren't like anyone I've ever met, and I thought that before I knew your lifestyle. I like you. And from what I remember, you owe me a date."

"I did promise you that didn't I?" I said and he smiled.

"Why did you promise me that?" He asks and I shrug.

"I guess, I figured if I made it back I owed it to you, and myself to at least give you that chance. I was leaving, and there was a possibility that I wasn't making it back, and I just thought that if I did live, and I did return, to leave no leaf unturned."

"Have I grown on you?" He asked with a smile and I laughed.

"Believe it or not, you have. You're the only person that I've ever let get this close, and I don't know why the hell that is Jace Lightwood, but for some reason, I just couldn't push you away."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said and I laughed. I started to stand but my ribs were still hurt and I winced. "You okay?"

"Yea. My ribs just really hurt." I said and we started walking back into the room. "Thanks for the talk."

"Of course. I'm here to help." He said and I expected him to start leaving but he lingered.

"Do you need something else from me?" I asked and he laughed.

"Well, I was hoping that I could do something before I left." He said and I was confused.

"Like what?" I asked and he smirked.

"This." He said and than his lips were on mine. I was stunned for a moment before I melted into the kiss. He was a great kisser and I know that I had kissed him before I left but that was a simple peck. This kiss was full of passion, and urgency. I didn't want it to end, but eventually it did. He pulled away and our eyes locked.

"Wow." Was all I said and he smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." He said and I laughed. "Goodnight Clary." He said and he started walking away and I couldn't stop myself from speaking.

"Wait." I said and he turned around. "Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep? I don't like being alone."

"Of course." He said and he walked back over to my bed. We both slid in and it was only awkward for a second before I curled up next to him. It was comforting to be in his arms, and his presence. It was familiar, and safe, and something that I had been lacking a lot of in the past couple years, and that was homey. I felt his press his lips to the top of my head before I started drifting off, and for the first time since I've been back, I slept without a single nightmare.

 **Time Jump – Two Weeks Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Tonight was my date with Clary and I was nervous as hell. Izzy and Clary had been getting closer, and lets just say Izzy didn't listen to Aline, Kaelie, and Seelie anymore. I was currently sitting in the living room with Cassie and Max. They were the cutest little friends, and I loved watching them. I heard clicking and looked behind me and saw Clary and Izzy making their way down the stairs. Clary looked absolutely beautiful, and I couldn't stop the smile the spread across my face. I stood up and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." She said and I kissed her cheek. The tattoos on her legs were in full view and it was sexy as hell. Cassie and Max came running in and Cassie attached herself to Clary.

"You look pretty." She said and Clary bent down to her level.

"Thanks babe. I'm going out with Jacey tonight, so Izzy is in charge. But when we get back, it's bedtime okay?" She nodded and Clary smiled. Cassie than looked up at me and smiled.

"Bye Jacey." She said and I smiled.

"Bye Cassie." I said and her and Max ran back into the living room. Clary turned to Izzy and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for helping me get ready, and watching Cassie."

"Of course. You two have fun tonight. You deserve it." Izzy said and Clary and I made our way out to my car. We drove to the restaurant and when we were seated I looked at Clary and smiled.

"What?" She asked and I let out a small laugh.

"Nothing, you're just stunning, and I can't believe you agreed to this." I said and she laughed.

"I'm glad I agreed." She said and we ordered our food. Dinner was absolutely amazing, getting to know the real Clary, and getting to know every little thing about her just made me like her so much more. When dinner was over we got back into my car and headed home. It was almost 10, we had spent so much time talking and laughing that we lost track of time. When we reached my house, we got out and I grabbed her hand and we walked to the door, but before I opened it I stopped and turned towards Clary.

"So, will there be a second date?" I asked and she laughed.

"I think I'd love that." She said and I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. Kissing her was magical, and I never wanted to stop. When we pulled away I knew that it was now or never.

"I like you Clary. I have since school started. You've always been a mystery to me, and I've wanted to get to know you from the beginning, and now that I do know you, I like you even more." I said and she smiled. "I know we've only been on one date, but I would love for you to be my girlfriend Clary." I said and she pressed herself into my and got on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to mine.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She said and I smiled. We walked in the house and Max and Cassie were passed out on the couch. I walked over and grabbed Max, and Clary grabbed Cassie. Cassie started to stir and she woke up.

"Clary?"

"It's me Cassie." Clary said and she smiled. "Let's get you two to bed." We walked up stairs and into Max's room. I put Max down and Clary was about to put Cassie down when she started to talk.

"I love you Clary."

"I love you too Cassie." Clary said and Cassie kissed her. It was the sweetest thing. "I think Jacey is feeling a little unloved." Clary said and Cassie smiled. She leaned over and gave me a little kiss on my lips and I couldn't help but smile.

"Night Jacey."

"Goodnight Cassie." I said and Clary put her down and she was asleep a minute later. We left his room and were in the hallway. I walked her to the guest room and I gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She said and I smiled.

"Goodnight Clary."

"Goodnight Jace." She said and she walked into her room. I went to my room and couldn't help but smile. Tonight was perfect, and I couldn't wait for the future with her.

 **Time Jump – One Month Later**

 **Clary POV:**

It was the middle of June and things couldn't be any better. Jace and I were incredibly happy together, and Cassie just had her fourth birthday. She was super excited because the Lightwoods threw her a little birthday party. It was incredibly sweet of them to do, and I was just happy to see her so happy. She was everything to me, and I'd do anything to make her smile.

It was late and I had woken up and was extremely thirsty. I went downstairs to get a drink of water when I heard my father on the phone. I stopped right outside his office to listen to what was happening.

"I know, but I can't leave yet." My father said. "If I leave now everyone is going to be suspicious." It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Blackthorn, betraying the Verlac family hasn't been easy." He said and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Getting close to Verlac without our underboss is tricky. I can't get him alone long enough to kill him." He said and I didn't need to hear anymore. I went right upstairs and started packing everything. I grabbed all the clothes I could for Cassie, grabbed all the clothes I could for myself and packed the car. I grabbed some of her toys and books that we read and shoved the car completely full. I went up and picked Cassie up out of bed, she was in a dead sleep so she didn't wake up. I put her in the car, took one last look at our house and went straight to Jace's. I texted Jonathan and told him to meet me at Jace's house with the boys. No way were they going to be caught in this mess. I knocked on the door and surprisingly Alec answered it.

"Clary? It's like 2 am." He said and I smiled.

"I had nowhere else to go." He motioned for me to come in. "Can I put Cassie with Max?" I asked and he nodded. I went upstairs and placed Cassie in Max's bed. I than went to Jace's room and went right in. He was sleeping peacefully, but I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye. I rubbed his back until he woke up.

"Clary?"

"Hey." I said and he sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?" I asked and he nodded. He got up and we made our way downstairs. Like always the whole Lightwood family was now awake and waiting for an explanation.

"What's going on?" Jace asked and I smiled.

"I'll tell you, I'm just waiting for people." I said and there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it to find Sebastian, Jonathan, and Jordan all standing there. I motioned for them to come in and take a seat with the rest of the family.

"What is going on nugget?" Jonathan asked.

"I overheard my father talking to someone on the phone tonight." I said directing it at Seb, Jon, and Jordan.

"Okay?" Sebastian said.

"It was Blackthorn." I said and their eyes widened. "He's planning on killing the boss. He's in with Blackthorn and he is planning on taking our family down."

"That bastard." Jonathan said and I nodded.

"I had to tell you three. I don't want you in the middle of this. Jordan, get Maia, and Maggie the hell out of the town, and never look back. Jonathan screw blood at this point, Valentine never cared about us, he never cared about blood. He's power hungry and Blackthorn is more powerful these days. He has more influence, and Sebastian, warn you father. Tell him everything." I said and they nodded.

"What about you Clare?" Jordan asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm taking Cassie and I'm getting her the hell out of this country." I said and they nodded. "I needed you three to know because I love you all so much, and I can't stand the thought of losing any of you."

"We love you too Clare. Try and keep in touch as much as possible." Jonathan said and I nodded. "I can't stand not seeing my nugget and princess ever again." He said and he kissed my forehead. "Thank you for the heads up." They all soon left which left me with the Lightwoods.

"Clary." Jace said and I stopped him.

"I wanted you all to know because I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for Cassie and I this year. It's meant the world to us, and I felt like you deserved a goodbye."

"Clary, I can't let you leave." Jace said and I smiled.

"I can't stay. Cassie and I will be killed because of Valentine, and she's four years old. She doesn't deserve any of this. I want her to be happy, and we can't be happy here." I said and started crying.

"I'm not letting you leave without me." Jace said.

"Jace, you have school in the fall. You have your family. You have a life here. My life is over if I stay, and so is Cassie's. I can't let that happen." I said and he walked over to me a grabbed my face.

"I love you Clary, and I love Cassie. I can't lose you." He said and I smiled.

"And I can't stay. I can't risk her life. Jace, she's means everything to me. I love you, but I can't let her get hurt because of my father. We never signed up for this life. We were forced into it, and I'm so done with it. I'm done with death, and betrayal. I want the best life for Cassie, and that life isn't here." I said and he sighed. He pulled me into a hug and I couldn't stop the tears.

"Go with her." Maryse said and Jace and I broke apart to look at her. "Go with her, and start over."

"Maryse." I said but she cut me off.

"You are leaving because you want to keep your sister safe, and Jace wants to keep you safe." She said and I nodded. "There is a house, in Europe, it belonged to Jace's parents. It's his. You three can start over there. It's on private property, not a lot of people know about it. It's probably the safest place you can take Cassie."

"You mean you've giving me the Herondale Manor?" Jace asked and she nodded.

"It's yours. You weren't supposed to get it until you turned 25, but this is more important. I can give you everything your parents left for you now, and you guys can start new."

"Why?" I asked and Maryse smiled.

"Because I can see how much Jace cares about you, and your sister. He's never cared about anything so much in all the time I've known him. Plus, he's pretty stubborn, the only way you were leaving him behind was by tying him to a concrete poll." She said and I laughed. "I don't want you caught in this Clary. Valentine has always been sneaky, and I wish I could say that this surprised me, but it doesn't. Jocelyn was a dear friend of mine, and I know she would want you and Cassie to be safe." She said and I walked over and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry that I involved you in this." I said and I felt her laugh.

"We have no affiliations to your crime family. I am simply helping out an old friends daughters." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I turned to Jace.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'd follow you anywhere Clary." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I already packed my car with everything that Cassie and I could need. All you need to do is pack, and we can leave whenever."

"We'll ship all of your belongings to the house tomorrow, and it should be there within the next couple days." Maryse said. "I think you should sleep tonight, and I'll book your plane tickets for tomorrow night."

"I can't thank you enough Maryse. For everything you've done for me. I don't know what I would have done without your hospitality." I said and she smiled.

"It was our pleasure. Get some sleep. All of you." She said to everyone and we all nodded and headed upstairs. Jace grabbed my hand and walked me to his room. We got into his bed and I cuddled into his side.

"You're sure about this?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

"You're giving up everything Jace. Your education, your family, your friends."

"I'm not giving up anything. I'm a genius, school has always been overrated to me. I will still have my family, and friends come and go. I want you. I want to be with you always, and if that means moving to Europe, and starting fresh, that's what I want." He said and I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. This was going to be hard, but I knew that as long as I had Cassie and Jace, everything was going to be okay.

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Clary POV:**

It's been a week since we arrived at Jace's home, and I was still unpacking everything. When Maryse and Robert came out here to discuss what exactly Jace had inherited form his family, I was completely blown away. Apparently, he was now extremely rich, he got this house, his fathers company, and every other asset that his parents owned. I was pretty much in shock for a couple days before it finally dawned on me.

Jace had been getting the company ready for his take over. Since he was a genius he could read a book and know the ins and outs of any business and it was no different when it came to his fathers company. He sat down and read over everything in two days, and he was an expert in everything the company had been doing since it was established. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, and I couldn't be happier that I didn't have to live my life in fear of dying or being killed. I could relax at night knowing that Cassie was safe, and that I no longer had to pretend.

"Clary!" I heard Jace yell. "I'm home." I couldn't help but smile. We had a home, and living with Jace this past week was absolutely amazing. I walked down the stairs, and saw Jace holding Cassie. It was the cutest thing in the world, and I absolutely loved their relationship.

"Hey." I said as I walked over and gave him a kiss.

"So, I talked to Maryse and Robert today, we have to figure out your citizenships today. Since I am a citizen already, there are two ways you and Cassie and become one. Marry me, or take the test." He said and I laughed.

"What does Cassie have to do?"

"I think because she is a dependent on you, she automatically becomes one when you do." He said and I sighed. "You get a copy of her birth certificate yet?"

"Yea. It came in the mail. Turns out, my mom didn't put my dad on it."

"Really?"

"Yea. The real one at least. I guess she gave him a fake one to throw him off." I said and he nodded.

"Smart woman." He said and I laughed. He put Cassie down and she ran away to play with her toys. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "So, what would you like to do?"

"Well, if I take the test, I want to change my last name. I don't want to be affiliated with my father anymore." I said and he nodded. "But, if we get married, I can kill two birds with one stone."

"And you're sure you want that? You're sure you want to be married to me?"

"Do you want to be married to me?" I ask and he laughed and nodded.

"We've only been together for two months, and I know we're both only 18, but I love you, and I never want to let you go."

"And you're okay with me having Cassie?" I asked and he nodded again.

"I love that little girl. She's the perfect little addition to our family, and I would be honored to be her big brother."

"Cassie asked me if I was her mom the other day. She said she thought since I was raising her that I was her mom." I said and I looked at her.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her we'd talk about it another day, but I don't know what to tell her. I don't want her to know anything about the life I grew up in."

"So tell her you're her mom, and when she's older explain it to her."

"She's called me mommy before." I said and I turned back to him. "I told her to call me Clary because it felt weird, but I feel like her mother."

"Clary, you are her mother. You raised her from when she was a week old. You're all she knows, and she barely knew her dad. You said it yourself, he wasn't around much."

"I know, but I just I don't know how to explain it."

"Tell her, a mommy is someone who raises you. Who tucks you in at night, and reads you stories, and makes the monsters go away." He said and I smiled. "That's what a mom is. That's what my mom did, and when she died that's what Maryse did. To Cassie, you are her mom."

"Okay." I said and I walked over to Cassie. "Hey Cassie, can we talk." I asked and she nodded. Jace and I sat on the couch and Cassie sat on my lap. "You know when you asked if I was your mommy, and I told you it was complicated." She nodded. "Well, I want you to know that you are my little girl, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"So, you are my mommy?" Cassie asked.

"Not in a traditional way, but yes I am." I said and she smiled.

"Can I call you mommy?" She asked and I smiled.

"Of course Cassie." She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. When we broke apart, and she looked at Jace.

"Does that make Jacey my daddy?"

"Do you want him to be?" I asked and she looked at him.

"He's more of a daddy than my real one." She said and part of my heart broke, and I think Jace could see it on my face.

"If you want me to be your daddy, I would love that." Jace said and she nodded enthusiastically. She threw herself at Jace and hugged him just like she did with me. I didn't realize it but a weight was lifted off my shoulders. We were a family, and one day I would explain everything to her, but for now all she needs is Jace and I to love her and make her happy, and that's exactly what we were going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

We might be the craziest family you've ever met because a couple months ago Clary and I got married, and a month ago she became a legal citizen, and so did Cassie. Honestly I had no idea how everything happened, but I couldn't be happier. Clary and Cassie were my life, and it felt absolutely amazing to know that I got to call both of them mine. It was incredibly cold out, but Cassie really wanted to go to the park, and it had just snowed, so Clary and I decided why not. Let her make some snow angels, and catch snowflakes on her tongue. When we reached the park Cassie went running, and Clary was right behind her. I took a seat on a nearby bench and watched them run around, and I couldn't even believe how lucky I was.

"Is that your family?" A woman asked as she took a seat next to me.

"Yea." I said and I smiled.

"You have a beautiful little girl." She said and I just couldn't get the smile off my face.

"Yea I do. Two beautiful girls." I said and the woman smiled. We sat in silence for a moment before I heard Cassie.

"Daddy! Come join us!" She yelled and I got up.

"It was nice talking to you." I said and the woman waved and I made my way over to Cassie and Clary. I gave Clary a kiss and bent down and gave Cassie a kiss. We spent the next hour playing in the snow and laughing, and everything was incredibly perfect, and I couldn't begin to describe how incredibly thankful I was that Clary let me into her life, and allowed me to stay.

 **Time Jump – Two Weeks Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace's birthday was soon, and I was planning a huge family get together for him. We hadn't seen his family since we've moved and I know he misses them. Skype is great and all, but it didn't compare to seeing them in person. His family was over joyed when I told them what I wanted to do, and they all had the time to make the trip and stay for a couple days. I had even called Sebastian, and Jonathan and Jordan to see if they needed a break to come and see Cassie and I. I never heard back from Sebastian, but Jonathan was more than happy to make the trip. I knew he missed Cassie and me, and I missed him too. Jordan couldn't get away from work, which I understood, but it sucked because I missed him and Maia, and Maggie.

It was Friday, and his family would be arriving around 4, but Jace always got done early on Friday's to spend time with us, so I had to come up with another plan. Cassie had been bugging me all day about how she wanted a puppy. I personally didn't want one, but I figured I'd tell Cassie to ask Jace, and have him take her to go look for one at the pet store. He can't say no to her, so it was the perfect plan. I was in the middle of getting Cassie a snack when she asked again.

"But mommy, I want a puppy." She whined and I placed the apple slices down in front of her.

"How about this, when daddy gets home, ask him to take you to the pet store to look for a puppy today." I said and her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Really. But you can only go today, so make sure he says yes."

"He will! When is he getting home?" She asked and I looked at my phone.

"He should be home in about 15 minutes." I said and she nodded and took the apple slices and ran into the living room. I started cleaning the kitchen when I heard the door open.

"Daddy!" I heard Cassie yell and when I turned around Jace walked in holding her. He walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss before he sat down with Cassie on his lap. "Daddy, I want a puppy."

"Is that so? Have you talked to mommy about this yet?" He asked and she giggled and nodded.

"She said to ask you, but we can only go look today, so let's go!" She said as she hopped off his lap and started pulling him. He looked up at me and I smiled.

"We can only go today?" He asked and I nodded. "But Friday's are family days."

"I know, but it's only 3:30, and you can be home in an hour, and than it can be family day." I said and he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine.

"You're so lucky I love you two more than anything." He said and I smiled.

"I know. I'm going to be making dinner, while you're gone, so you aren't missing much."

"Just precious time with my wife. No big deal." He said and I laughed.

"We have forever Jace." I said and he smiled.

"That we do." He said and smiled.

"Come on daddy! I want to pick out a puppy!" Cassie said and we laughed.

"You're just looking today Cassandra. No buying." I said and she looked a little sad. "But if you find one, we'll buy it soon."

"Really?" She said and I nodded. "Yay!" Jace gave me one more kiss before Cassie dragged him out of the house. I was so excited for his family to show up that I had to occupy myself with cleaning and cooking until I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and opened it to see them all standing there. I smiled and hugged them all and welcomed them in.

"Where is Jace?" Maryse asked.

"I had Cassie ask him to go look at puppies. She's been begging me for a while now, and he can't say no to her, so I thought it was the perfect excuse."

"How is everything going?"

"Things are good. I should warn you, a while ago Cassie asked me if I was her mom, and I told her that I was in a nontraditional way, so she calls me mommy, and she calls Jace daddy. Just so you aren't shocked." I said and they laughed.

"Is your cousin here yet?" Robert asked just as the doorbell rang again.

"He is now." I said and I opened the door and there stood Jonathan. He scooped me up into a hug and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's good to see you nugget." He said as he put me down.

"It's good to see you too. I missed you." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"We need to talk when you have a chance." He whispered in my ear and I knew it probably wasn't good news. I nodded and went back to talking with his family. I looked at the time and it was approaching 4:30, and I knew Jace was going to be home soon.

"Okay, Jace will probably be home soon, and they both with come right in here to talk to me, so why don't you all hang out in the living room." I said and every nodded. When they were all settled I stayed in the kitchen to make sure that Jace and Cassie came in here, and didn't wonder. After what felt like forever I heard the door open, and I heard cute little feet run. Cassie came running into the kitchen looking super excited. Jace followed and picked her up and placed her on his lap while he sat on a stool. "How was puppy shopping?" I asked and Cassie's eye lit up.

"We saw the cutest puppy mommy!" She said and I smiled. "I already named him."

"Cassie, you can't name a puppy that isn't yours." I said and she laughed.

"But you said if I found one I liked we could get it soon. Please mommy, I really love him." She put her hands together and gave me the little pouty lip. I looked a Jace and shrugged.

"We'll go back Monday Cassie, and we'll get him." Jace said and she started jumping in his lap. She put both her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to her and she gave him the biggest kiss.

"Thank you daddy!" She said and Jace smiled.

"You're welcome." He said and gave her a little kiss on the top of her head. "What's for dinner?"

"Well, I think I made way too much. I thought pasta would be a good choice since I didn't know what everyone else liked." I said and I could tell her was confused.

"Everyone else? It's just us babe." He said and I laughed.

"Not really." Came another voice and Jace jumped out of his seat and turned around to see his whole family standing there. He was clearly shocked but Cassie was the first to break the silence.

"Maxy!" She shouted and ran over and gave him a hug. I knew she missed him, and I hated that they couldn't spend time together anymore, but she understood our move, and what had to happen.

"What are you all doing here?" Jace asked as he gave them all hugs.

"We wouldn't miss our son's birthday." Maryse said and Jace smiled.

"You set all this up didn't you?" He asked me and I blushed.

"Of course I did."

"So the puppy was just a ploy?" He smirked and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes, and no. She's been bugging me for a week to get a puppy, and it just so happens that it worked out perfectly to get you out of the house while they all got here."

"You're sneaky." He said as he pressed his lips to mine.

"I thought with everything that went down, that it would be nice to celebrate your birthday with your family." I said and he smiled.

"I think it's a perfect idea, and I love you for doing this for me." He said and I smiled.

"Alright everyone, dinner is ready. Help yourselves." I said and everyone made their way into the kitchen and that left Jace and I standing in the hallway. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and he kissed me again. I knew everything was going to be alright, but I wasn't ready for whatever Jonathan had to tell me. I wanted to stay in this perfect bubble that I had created for my family, and I just knew he was going to pop it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Jace POV:**

The evening was absolutely amazing. Cassie had the biggest smile on her face while playing with Max, and I couldn't help but smile. I had really fallen in love with her, and she really has become a daughter to me. Having Alec here with me was great too. He was my absolute best friend, and just up and leaving him was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but we always talked but having him in the same room as me was even better.

It was nearly 10 o'clock when I noticed that Cassie and Max were both dozing off. I laughed and went over and grabbed Cassie while Alec picked Max up. I told Alec where Max would be stay and than went to Cassie's room. I put her down on the bed and gave her a kiss and was about to leave when she spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Yea princess?" I said and I kneeled down.

"I want a sister." She said and I was slightly taken aback.

"Really?" I asked because it was the only thing I could think of.

"Yea. I love having mommy around, and I know I'll love my puppy, but I want a friend." She said and my heart went out to her.

"I'll talk to mommy." I said and she smiled and kissed me. "Goodnight Cassie. I love you."

"I love you too." She said and her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. I walked back downstairs and everyone was still there talking and I sat back down next to Clary. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What took you so long?" She asked and I smiled.

"Cassie told me she wants a sister." I said and her eyes widened. "I told her that I needed to speak with you first."

"Well, I guess that conversation was going to be brought up eventually." She said and I nodded.

"We'll talk when we get in bed." I said and she nodded and smiled. We sat there talking for another hour before everyone started going to bed. Clary and I were cleaning up the living room when Jonathan walked in.

"Can we talk now?" He asked Clary and she nodded. "You can know too Jace. I think you two deserve it." He said and Clary and I sat on the couch and he sat in the chair next to us. "The betrayal went down."

"What happened?" Clary asked.

"Sebastian's father didn't believe him. He said that no one could take down the Verlac family, and Valentine would never betray him." Jonathan said. "It happened so fast. It was during a family meeting. I guess Uncle Val was desperate to take him down, and he launched himself at Verlac, and all hell broke loose."

"What happened?"

"Verlac is dead, and Uncle Val is missing." He said and Clary gasped. "Jordan took your advice and disappeared after you told us. I took off, and started working odd jobs that paid under the table. Everyone from the family is spread out."

"What happened to Sebastian?" Clary asked. "I invited him here but he never answered me."

"He was killed nugget." Jon said and I felt Clary take a deep breath and I pulled her into me. "Blackthorn got him, and tortured him for answers. He didn't believe that he had no idea what his father was planning on doing with the family." Jon got up and sat on the couch with us. "The Verlac family is done Clare. I don't know if Blackthorn will come after everyone who is still affiliated with Verlac, but you guys need to be alert, and cautious."

"Cassie and I don't go by Morgenstern anymore. We're Herondale's. Valentine was never on her birth certificate, and no one really knows about this place."

"I just thought you deserved to know." Jon said and I nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to those two. I can promise you that." I said and Jon nodded.

"I appreciate that man." Jon stood and took one last look at us. "I'm going to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Night Jon." Clary and I said at the same time.

"Night nugget, Jace." Jon said before he went upstairs. Clary and I sat on the couch for a little before I stood up and picked her up.

"Let's get some rest. That was a lot of information to take in." I said and she nodded and I walked us upstairs. We got ready for bed and than crawled in and cuddled together.

"So, do you want kids?" She asked and I kissed the top of her head.

"I would love to have kids." I said and I could feel her smile. "What about you?"

"I would love to have kids." She said and I smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Is it okay if I don't want to work?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I have more than enough for us to live on."

"I never really thought about the future. I figured I'd be stuck in that life and eventually married off to another bosses son to continue to line, and that would be it. I'd be lonely and miserable forever, but getting a taste of what life could actually be like, I just want to stay at home and be a mom."

"I'm totally okay with that Clary. Whatever you want."

"I love you Jace." She said as she looked up at me. "I'm sorry that this life might always haunt us, but I'm so happy to be your wife, and to get to go to bed and wake up with you every morning. I couldn't picture a better person to have by my side." She said and I pressed my lips to hers.

"I love you too Clary. There isn't anyone else in the world that I would want to be married too. That life might always be in the background, but it isn't who you are. I know our future is going to be extremely bright and full of love, laughter, and happiness." I said and she smiled and cuddled closer to me. Clary might have a closet full of skeletons that would never leave her alone, but that doesn't change the fact that I love her more than I can even begin to express.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Clary POV:**

 _Miscarriage._ It was the absolute worst word I had ever heard before. I had been so excited to be pregnant. I was already planning everything, and thinking of names, and practically everything and than my world came crashing down around me. Jace had rushed me to the hospital and an hour later they told me I had lost the baby. I cried for the rest of the day. I couldn't handle it. I had always been around death with my fathers allegiance to the family, but I was creating life, and it was the most exciting thing in the world, but when I lost my sweet baby, I felt like somehow, that world would always follow me.

Jace had been truly wonderful throughout the whole thing. He gave me space when I asked, he took care of Cassie when I couldn't, he made sure I ate, and drank, and was healthy. He was truly a god send and I felt like I didn't deserve his kindness, I lost his baby. His one true family member, and I lost it. I was sitting in bed thinking of everything I could have done to save my baby, and I got so overwhelmed that I started packing a bag. I couldn't stay here anymore. I couldn't sleep next to a wonderful man, and playing with Cassie and be a person right now. I just needed to get away. I walked out of my room and started towards the door when I heard him.

"Clary? What are you doing?" Jace asked and I turned around.

"I can't be here right now. I need to leave." I said and he walked towards me.

"What do you mean?" He reached out to touch me but I jerked away.

"I just can't be here right now Jace. I'll be back eventually, but right now, I can't be here." I said and I walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran out of the house. I knew he didn't deserve me to just up and leave. He had been truly wonderful, but I couldn't do it. I needed time.

 **Jace POV:**

Clary walked out of the house and I stood there completely shocked. I knew she was struggling, and I knew this was hard for her. Hell, it was killing me inside to know that my child was never going to be able to live. I was dying, but I knew it was so much harder for Clary. She went through all that excitement, and planning only for it to be completely destroyed, and than she had to go through all that pain and agony. I knew she was depressed, but I wanted to help. I wanted to be there for her, and I wanted to lean on me and use me as an escape. I shook my head and went to grab my phone. I needed help with Cassie, I couldn't take off that much for work, and I knew Clary would come home, I just didn't know when. I dialed a number and after a few rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Iz, I need a favor." I asked.

"Of course. What's up?" She asked.

"You know how hard it's been for Clary and I recently, with the miscarriage and everything she's been really low, and she left."

"What do you mean she left?"

"I mean, she packed a bag and said she needed space." I said and I heard her chock back a sob. "She said she'd be back, but I don't know when that will be. I know she needs her space, but I need someone to watch Cassie while I'm at work."

"I'll be on the next flight. Mind if I bring my boyfriend?" She asked and I was a little surprised.

"I wasn't aware you were seeing anyone." I said and she laughed.

"It's only been a couple months, but I really like him." She said and I smiled.

"Of course. Thanks Iz."

"Everything will be okay Jace. I know this is tough, but you guys will have your happy ending. I know you will." She said and I laughed.

"Thanks Izzy. I'll see you soon." I said and I hung up. I sat back on the couch and before I knew it Cassie was climbing on my lap. "Hey princess."

"Where is mommy?" She asked and I pulled her closer to me.

"Mommy had to go away for a little while." I said.

"Why?"

"You know how you were going to be a big sister?" I said and she nodded. "Well, your brother or sister didn't make it, and mommy is sad."

"Where did they go?" She asked and I smiled.

"They went to heaven baby." I said and she nodded.

"I hope they are happy." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"Aunt Izzy is coming to stay with us for a little, until mommy gets back." I said and Cassie nodded. I gave her a kiss before she climbed off the my lap and continued to play with her blocks. I watched her and wished that Clary was curled up next to me leaning her head on my shoulder. I needed Clary, because as much as she was hurting, I was hurting too.

 **Time Jump – Two Weeks Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary still hadn't come home and I was starting to worry. She hasn't contacted me, or anything and I had no idea if she was alright or not. Having Izzy around was nice, she helped with Cassie so much and I was grateful for that. I wasn't expecting to see Simon standing with her at the door when she showed up, but I mean, who am I to interfere with someone's happiness.

I was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone, and Cassie and I were dancing around listening to music like we've been doing for the past week now. It was one of my favorite parts of the day. She was so carefree, and happy, and that's all I ever want for her. I was in the middle of spinning her around when I looked up and saw Clary.

"Clary." I said and I completely stopped dancing.

"Mommy!" Cassie yelled and ran towards her. Clary knelt down and gave her a hug and a kiss. "I missed you."

"I miss you too." She said and than looked back at me. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." I said and I walked towards her. "Cassie, go find Aunt Izzy, and tell her that Simon needs to finish dinner." I said and she nodded and left. "Let's go to our room." I said and she nodded and we walked to our room. I closed the door and when I turned around Clary was crying. I walked over to her, scooped her up and got into our bed and placed her on my lap. We sat there for a while until she calmed down.

"I'm so sorry." She said and I looked at her. "I shouldn't have taken off like that. I shouldn't have ran, but I didn't know what else to do. I was so angry, and sad, and I just needed to get out of here." She said and I wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I understand Clary." I said and she looked into my eyes. "It's been incredibly hard for me too. I was so angry at everything, and so incredibly sad for our child, and in a way I was grieving by helping you, and making sure you were okay. When you left, I didn't know what to do with myself."

"You were being completely amazing, and I felt like I didn't deserve that." She said and I readjusted her so that she was now straddling me.

"Why?"

"I lost our baby." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"You had no control over that babe. You were doing everything right, and you couldn't have stopped what happened." I said and she looked at me.

"You don't blame me?" She asked and I couldn't stop the laugh.

"Of course not. We will have children Clary. One day, maybe we weren't ready and this was a sign, but we will have children."

"I kept telling myself that it was my fault, and that you'd hate me, but you just kept proving to me time and time again that you loved me more than anything, and for some reason it became way too much for me." She said and she took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Jace. I love you more than absolutely everything, and I hope that you can forgive me."

"I love you more than you will ever know Clary, and of course I forgive you. I never once blamed you for what happened." I said and I gave her a kiss. "We will get through this Clary, together."

"Together." She repeated and I pulled her into a hug. This was going to be a long journey, but I knew we could overcome it, we just needed to lean on each other and make sure we never feel alone or abandoned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Clary POV:**

For the better part of this last year I was pregnant, and the day that I found out, I nearly died. Jace was right, we just needed each other to lean on and we would be fine. I didn't realize how much I was keeping to myself until I allowed Jace and I to grieve together. Running away from my problems was the dumbest thing I've ever done, but I was so thankful that Jace knew that I needed it, and was patient enough to wait for me to come back to my senses. I still remember the day I found out I was pregnant again.

 **Flashback:**

 _I was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with Cassie while Jace was getting ready for work. Things have been better around the house. Jace and I were still in mourning, but we were getting back to ourselves, and just seeing how incredibly happy Cassie was truly helped me more than I thought it would. We did eventually get her that puppy, and she was over the moon. I still remember her face when Jace came home with him, and Cassie cried because she was so excited. She named him Doom, and it was the cutest thing ever, despite the semi dark name for him. I was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when I felt a wave of nausea hit. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom so I let my stomach empty itself in to the sink. A minute later I felt someone grab my hair and start rubbing my back. When I was done, I looked up to see Jace standing there._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked and I smiled._

 _"Yea. I don't know what that was." I said and I took a deep breath. "I made you coffee, and it's over there for you." I said and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek._

 _"I'll be home for dinner." He said and I walked him to the door. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too." I said and he smiled._

 _"I love you too!" We heard from behind us and Cassie came running into us and Jace picked her up and gave her a kiss._

 _"And I love you." He said and she giggled. "Alright, I have to go. I'll see you two later." He gave each of us a kiss before leaving. Cassie and Doom went back into the living room and I went into my room and into our bathroom and grabbed the pregnancy test I've been hiding. I took a deep breath and peed on it. I had to wait 3 minutes before the results were in and it was the longest three minutes of my life. When the timer finally went off, I was scared shitless to look at it. I was ready to have a baby, but with everything that happened last time I was nervous. I took another deep breath and looked at the stick, and sure enough there was a pink plus sign and I started crying. I couldn't believe we were getting a second chance, and I couldn't wait to tell Jace._

 _I started cleaning the entire house to occupy myself while Jace as gone. If I didn't do anything I would have drove myself mad until he came home. Cassie and Doom were the perfect distraction as well. They were entertaining and kept my mind busy for the better part of the day. Finally, I heard the door open and Jace walked in with a smile on his face and I couldn't' wait to tell him. I walked right over to him and gave him the biggest kiss I could. When I pulled away I could tell Jace was confused._

 _"What was that for?" He asked and I laughed._

 _"That was because I love you and I'm pregnant." I said and his eyes widened._

 _"Seriously?" He asked and I nodded. "When did you find out?"_

 _"This morning. After you left I got the pregnancy test in the bathroom and took it. It was positive."_

 _"We're having a baby?" He asked and I smiled._

 _"We're having a baby." I said and he slammed our lips together again. I was going to make sure this baby made it, no matter what._

 **End of Flashback**

And here we are, and Michael is 4 months old, and the happiest baby I've ever seen. Cassie was so happy when he was born, and she continuously told him she loved him, and it was the sweetest thing ever. Today was going to be a long day, Jace's family was coming to visit. They weren't able to come when he was born, and I just knew Maryse was dying to see her grandson. I had just got him to go down for his nap when I joined Jace on the couch. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked and I laughed.

"Tired doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. That baby doesn't want to sleep. All he wants to do is eat." I said and Jace smirked.

"Can't blame him for that one." He whispered in my ear.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jace. Breastfeeding him is completely different than what you enjoy my boobs for." I said and he laughed. He was about to make a sarcastic comment when the doorbell rang. I got up and when I opened the door his family was standing there, along with the significant others. I welcomed them in but told them to be quiet because he was sleeping. They made their way into the living room when Jace, Cassie, and Doom were and took a seat.

"How is everything going?" Maryse asked.

"Things are good. He's terrible at sleeping. Wakes up like 6 times a night." I said.

"Do you know why?"

"He's hungry. He eats more than I've ever seen a baby eat." I said and she laughed.

"Alec was that way." She said and Alec blushed. "He would keep me up all night sometimes, and eventually he realized that he couldn't eat 24/7. It'll get better."

"I hope so. Mamma needs to sleep." I said and Jace pulled me into his side. Just as I suspected Michael starred wailing and I groaned and got up but Jace pulled me down.

"You rest. I got him."

"But what if he's hungry?" I ask.

"He is going to have to learn one way or another that he can't eat all the time, and I need to learn how to calm him down. He certainly can't get milk from me." He said and he pressed his lips to my forehead before going upstairs. I rested my head on the couch and took advantage of not being needed for a moment.

"How is everything else? Cassie? The dog? Jace's work?" Maryse asks but before I could answer Jace's voice came through the baby monitor.

"Hey buddy. What's the matter?" We heard and I couldn't help but smile at how gentle and loving he was with his son. "You're making mommy very tired, and I think she deserves one night off, don't you agree?" We heard him ask and the crying started to calm down. "That's what I thought, because a happy wife makes a happy life right? You want daddy to be happy right?" He said and I couldn't help but laugh. The crying had completely stopped, and I was impressed. "That's right little guy, you're alright. I know sleeping kinda sucks, but one day you will be begging for how much sleep you're missing out on." He said and I heard giggles. "You want to join the party?" He asked followed by more giggles. The talking stopped and I assumed he was making his way downstairs with Michael. When he entered the living room I couldn't believe it. Michael was so calm, and rested happily in Jace's arms. Jace joined me back on the couch and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "What?"

"We heard you." Maryse said.

"Ahh. I forget there is a baby monitor in there." He said and I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. Now you can take some of the night shifts." I said and he laughed.

"It would be my pleasure." He said and I turned back towards Maryse.

"Back to your question, Cassie is good. She's absolutely loving preschool right now. She has a different story everyday. Doom is good, Cassie is completely in love with him. He follows her everywhere. And Jace's work is good as far as I know. Mot much to report. Our lives have been pretty dull lately, which I'm happy about."

"Well, we're glad everything is going well." Robert said and I smiled.

"Can I hold my grandson?" Maryse asks and Jace nods and stands up and walks over to her and hands him to her. When Jace rejoins me on the couch I curl into his side. Having them all here was something I knew meant the world to Jace. Him having to practically give up everything to come with Cassie and I was not an easy decision. I knew he missed them, and I couldn't even begin to describe how hard that much have been. I knew he was happy, but I also knew that he sometimes wished things were a little different. We were all sitting around while Michael was being passed from person to person when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Jace asks and I shake my head. I get off the couch and make my way to the door. When I open it, Valentine is standing there.

"Hello Clarissa. May I come in?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary went to go answer the door and something felt off, but I couldn't tell what it was. I heard the door open, but I couldn't hear the voices.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I heard Clary say loud enough for all of us to hear. I looked at my family.

"Maryse, please take Michael and hide. Izzy and Simon take Cassie, and the rest of you find a place to hide and don't come out until I say so." I said and they all nodded and scattered around the house. I turned on the TV and pretended that it was a normal day.

"Dad, I'm not going to ask you again. What are you doing here?" I heard Clary ask before I heard a thud. I got up and made my way to the door and saw Clary on the ground. I immediately made my way to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded. I helped her up and than looked at her father. "If you don't answer her, leave our house."

"Please boy, I've killed people for less." He said, but he wasn't going to intimidate me in my own home.

"I'm not afraid of you. Answer her question, or get the hell out of my house." I said through gritted teeth as I pushed Clary lightly behind me.

"I need a safe place to stay." He simply said.

"What about our farm house?" Clary asked from behind me.

"Burned to the ground. It was bought with family money, as you can see, the family isn't too pleased with me."

"There is no family. The Verlac family was disbanded after your stunt." Clary hissed. "Sebastian is dead, who knows how many others are, and all because you weren't satisfied with the amount of power you had?"

"You don't understand Clarissa." He started but she cut him off.

"You have absolutely no idea what I know about the family." She said and his eyes widened.

"Than how about we swap information. And if after you hear what I know you still don't want to help me, I will understand." He said and I could see Clary thinking about it. She looked up and me and I just shrugged. I knew she was never going to let him stay, especially with Cassie and Michael in the house, but I can imagine how curious she must me.

"Okay." She said and she motioned for him to come in further. "We'll go to the dinning room." She said and he started walking before we entered she turned me around and stopped me. "Can you clean up all the baby stuff? I don't want him knowing we have Michael. He will try everything in his power to recruit us to whatever family he is involved with."

"You think he still belongs to a family?"

"It's all he's known for the better part of his life. There is no way he is a rogue gangster. He found someone. Even if it's being someone's bitch, he's with a family. I just need to find out which one."

"Why?"

"So I can tell Jonathan, and Jordan, and we can keep an eye out. This will never go away Jace. I am the daughter of a member of the mafia, and a member that betrayed his family. I will always be known as that in that world, and if I can get information, we have a better chance as staying under the radar and being safe." She said and I nodded. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her. When we broke apart she smiled and walked into the dinning room. I turned around and started hiding all the baby stuff. I knew this world was dangerous but I just wonder how long we'll be watching our backs because of it.

 **Clary POV:**

I sat down at the table and looked at my father for the first time in years and I could tell he has probably gone through hell. He looked like complete shit, and I can only imagine the things he has been put through to be involved with another family, but I can't find it in me to care. He did this to himself. He knew he would be the outcast of the mafia if he went through with it, yet he still did it.

"It's been awhile Clarissa." He says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple years." I said. I didn't want to give him any more information than what was necessary.

"And that boy?"

"My husband." I said and his eyes widened.

"You're married?"

"Have been for a couple years." I said and he nodded. "What do you want?"

"You don't know the reason why I went behind Verlac's back." He said as he started playing with his hands. "Things in the family were going downhill. After that turf war with Blackthorn, I knew something was off."

"So you weren't involved with Blackthorn from the beginning?"

"No. I was committed to Verlac since the day we met. He was my best friend. He accepted me with open arms, and your mom and his wife hit it off immediately. It was like we had been friends our whole lives." He said. "When Blackthorn put that hit out on your mom I was furious. He killed my wife, and I wanted revenge. I went to Verlac and explained everything to him. He called a meeting with Blackthorn to get all information out of him." He continued. I could tell this was hard for him. "In the end Blackthorn never issued that hit on your mom. It was the Carstairs family that did."

"So why the beef with Blackthorn than?" I asked.

"Blackthorn knew about the hit, yet he did nothing to stop it. Blackthorn and Verlac have never been friendly, but we were never enemies. If anything they were the one family that we had never had a war with." He took a deep breath. "After I learned the truth, I could never trust them again."

"Than why betray Verlac for Blackthorn?" I ask.

"After the war, Blackthorn approached me. That's why I didn't come home right away. He had his men take me to a secure location for a week." He stated. "He wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Verlac." He simply said.

"And what about Verlac?"

"Verlac had been stealing money from the family for a long time. He was in a severe amount of debt to Blackthorn. The only way he could pay was to start stealing from the family. He enlisted my help to make Verlac get in the straight and narrow before the family started finding out."

"Why couldn't you just confront him?"

"I tried. He didn't believe me. He told me if I ever brought it up again he'd kill me." He looked up and our eyes locked. "I went back to Blackthorn and told him, and he gave me a choice. Kill Verlac, or I had to give him you." He said and I gasped. "One of Blackthorn's son's is your age."

"I wasn't aware he had other children."

"Yup, Julian. He is a year or so younger but that was good enough for him. He wanted a heir, and when Mark was killed, Julian was his next best bet."

"So you decided to kill Verlac?"

"I wasn't going to pimp my daughter out. I knew this life wasn't your idea. It was mine. I dragged your mom into it, and look what happened to her."

"You can't honestly expect you to believe you cared enough about me to betray Verlac. You beat me Valentine." I said and he sighed.

"I know, and that was wrong. But I've changed." He said. "I've had some time to contemplate my behavior and I was a jerk."

"Try asshole. You have never been nice. Not once. The family was all you cared about. You brought business home, and you made sure I always knew my place." I said and he honestly looked a little ashamed. "What was the other reason?"

"How did you…."

"I grew up around gangsters. I know a lie when I see one." I said and he nodded.

"I owed a large amount of money to Blackthorn as well. Not nearly what Verlac did, but still. I couldn't pay it back. He also wanted Cassandra." He said and now I was pissed.

"Why?" I hissed.

"Blackthorn was really into breading. He wanted as many Blackthorns to be able to take over the family as well. He has another son who is about Cassandra's age. He wanted her as payment."

"So you did it for Cassie?"

"I know you kept her away from me. I know you protected her with your life." He said. "I am ashamed of how I acted towards you Clarissa." He said. "Nothing can ever excuse my behavior, but Cassandra is just a baby. She was so full of innocence and unconditional love. I wasn't going to use her as a pawn. Killing Verlac was easier." He said and I had to give it to him. At least he had some form of a heart.

"What family do you belong too now?" I asked.

"The Lovelace family is being rebuilt. After they disbanded, everyone went into hiding, but apparently it's been in the works for a while not. I went to them, but they treat me like a dog, and I just I can't do it much longer." He said and I nodded. "They got over the Verlac thing, but that didn't mean they were going to treat me fairly."

"So, why do you need a safe place to stay?" I ask.

"As you can imagine, my betrayal as circulated to the other families and they aren't very pleased with it."

"But why do they care so much?"

"Because it gives ideas to other people. Now every one knows it's possible to take down the boss. Nobody wants that kind of idea being put in others minds."

"So, why can't Blackthorn help?" I ask.

"I am currently on the run from him." He said and I gave him a confused look. "I went back to him after it went down and he refused to believe that he had any involvement. He promised me protection and than turned his back on me. No one is happy with me."

"I can't imagine why." I said and he laughed. "How did you find me?"

"Jonathan." He said and I sighed. "I kind of forced it out of him. He wasn't an easy one to crack."

"What did you do?"

"I may have broken his fingers."

"You tortured him?" I nearly yelled.

"I needed to find you." He said.

"Why can't you go into hiding?" I ask.

"I can't afford it." He said. "Now, I believe you owe me some answers." He said and I nodded. "How did you know what I was planning?"

"I overheard you on the phone one night. I packed Cassie up, told the boys, and left. I wasn't sticking around to get the backlash of your actions."

"Did you know how much trouble the family was in?" He asked.

"Yes." I said and he looked at me confused. "I hear things Valentine. The wives talk, and when play dates roll around and we all got talking, pieces from each husband would be told and I pieced it together." I said.

"How much did you know?"

"I knew the Verlac was in trouble. Sebastian had been tense for a couple weeks, and he was taking more appointments than ever at the shop. I guess he was trying to get the money the right way, and it just wasn't enough. When I told him what you were planning I told him to tell his father. Jonathan than informed me that Verlac didn't believe him and that was that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and I actually laughed.

"I never wanted to be involved with that life. Being your daughter caused a lot of problems. I mean, look at me. I am covered in tattoos, and piercings, and I smoked for a while. Kids are school were cruel to me, and I was raising Cassie. I kept my head down, and waited until I was 18 so I could take Cassie and leave that life behind us." I said and he nodded. "I was always planning on leaving with her. I just got the kick in the ass from you to actually do it."

"I understand." He said and I sighed. I didn't want him staying here. I don't care if he was my father, but I could do something.

"I don't want you staying here." I said and he nodded. "But I will give you the money to go into hiding, as long as you never come visit us again, and you never tell anyone where we are. We are done with that life, and I swear if you tell, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Are we clear?"

"Yes, but how do you have that much money?" He asked and I smirked.

"Jace!" I called and a moment later he was in the dinning room with me. "Valentine, I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Jace Herondale. The CEO of Herondale&Co." I said and Valentine's jaw dropped.

"What do you need from me?" Jace asked.

"He needs to go into hiding, but he can't afford it." I said and Jace nodded. "I don't want him staying here, and I told him that I would give him the money, but he can't come back, or breath a word of where we are to anyone other wise I kill him." I said and I saw Jace's eyes widen a little. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Do you think it's a good idea?" He asks and I nod. "Than, I'll get the money. How much?" He asked and I looked at Valentine.

"30,000." He said and I glared at him. "I need a fake identity. Fake documents cost a lot." He said and I looked at Jace.

"He's right. If you want them to be believable, they will cost a pretty penny." He said and I nodded. "Don't worry, 30,000 is nothing to me."

"Yea, accept maybe Cassie's college tuition."

"Clare, you're married to the CEO. College won't be a big deal." He said and I laughed. "It'll take me some time. But in the mean time, there is a hotel down the block. They don't ask for any information. Here's $200. Ask for a room for two nights, give them a fake name and they won't ask questions. I should have the money by Monday." Valentine stood up, took the money and shook his hand.

"Thank you." He said. "I know you don't owe me a thing Clarissa, but I appreciate this."

"I'm doing this for Cassie. I don't want her to know about what you've done until she's older, and I don't need you snooping around in our lives." I said and he nodded. I walked him to the door and when I opened it he turned back around.

"I'll see you Monday."

"I'll be in the parking lot of the hotel at 9 am. Don't be late." Jace said and Valentine nodded and walked away. I closed the door and finally took a breath. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. "How do you think it went?"

"Well, I finally got the truth, and after Monday, I never have to see him again." I said and Jace pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Let's go let the others know they can come out of hiding now." He said and I laughed. We found everyone and told them it was safe to come out. We all gathered in the living room and it was eerily quiet. I knew they were all curious, but I also knew they wouldn't push me to tell them. The silence was eventually broken by Michael's cries.

"Now that's a hungry cry!" I said and everyone laughed. I took Michael from Maryse's arms and went to the nursery. Today had been eventful, and not in the way I had planned but I felt like I could finally put the life behind me.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, I have some knowledge of organized crime structure, but some of this is made up as well. Don't bite my head off if some details aren't really accurate, they work with my story, so I went with it! Hope you all enjoy! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Time Jump – Michael's First Birthday**

 **Jace POV:**

After I gave Clary's father the money he hasn't come around. We finally felt like we were at a good place and that her past would stay there. Michael's first birthday is in a couple days and the whole family is coming to celebrate with us. Every morning when I kissed my family goodbye I couldn't even begin to describe how incredibly lucky I was to have them. Izzy and Simon got here the other day to help Clary set up for the party. It wasn't going to be huge, but my family was coming, Jonathan was coming, and apparently so was Jordan and his family. He is only turning one, so there isn't need for a party, but we wanted the family here and I was excited. Unfortunately for their arrival I'll be at work, but I can't wait for the end of the day so that I can come home and be with them.

 **Clary POV:**

"How many times have I told you Izzy! He's one, he doesn't need a three layer cake!" I shout from the kitchen. She was seriously going over board, and I had no idea how to rain her in.

"But he only gets one birthday!"

"I'm pretty sure he'll have more than one!" I shout and I hear her groan.

"You know what I meant! He only gets one first birthday!" She said.

"I draw the line at a three layer cake, but he can have a two layer cake." I said and she gave me a quick hug before running from the room. I got into the living room where Michael is playing with a toy and Simon is sitting on the couch. I sit next to him and take a breath. "How in the hell do you contain all her crazy ideas?"

"I let her do whatever she wants. When she's happy, I'm happy." He said and I nodded. "I owe you an apology Clary." He said and I was confused.

"For what? We never spoke before this past year."

"Exactly, I assumed the worst of you, and you are far from it. You're probably one of the most amazing people I've ever met." He said. "I let the rumors tell me who you were, and I'm sorry about that."

"You aren't the first one Simon." I said trying to reassure him that I really didn't care how people viewed me.

"But I do. I was the one who showed the Lightwoods around school on their first day, and I told them to stay far away from you because you were, and I quote 'rotten to the core' and 'not good company to keep'." He said and I laughed.

"Honestly Simon, I never cared how people viewed me. I only cared about Cassie and getting away from that life. I heard the stuff people said about me, and I knew that my reputation was bad. I can't blame you for thinking the way you did about me." I said. "It's been years. I appreciate your apology, and thank you for at least realizing your mistake, but we're good." I said and he smiled. A minute later Cassie came running in followed by Doom and jumped on my lap.

"When are we celebrating?" She yelled.

"Saturday baby."

"What day is it?"

"It's Thursday." I said.

"So I have to wait…" I could tell she was trying to think.

"Two days." I said and she groaned.

"Two whole days?" She asked and I laughed.

"Not two whole days. One whole day, and than half a day." I said and she smiled a little.

"When can Mikey start playing with me?" She asked and I laughed.

"He needs to learn how to walk first. But after that you two can run wild around the house together." I said and she started jumping up and down.

"When is grandma getting here?" Cassie asked and I smiled. I finally felt like Cassie and I had a real family, and just seeing how happy she was meant everything to me.

"They should be here any minute." I said and she hopped off my lap and started running wild. I heard Simon laugh and I looked at him.

"I don't know how you rain in all her energy." He said.

"It took some practice, but it's all worth it when she crashes at night." I said and he nodded. A moment later there was a knock on the door. I got up and when I answered it, the Lightwood family was standing there. I welcomed them all in and they made their way to the rooms they would be staying in while they were here. Once they were done they all made their way into the living room to talk and play with Cassie and Michael. After a few more minutes I hear the doorbell and when I open it up, Jonathan, Jordan, Maia and little Maggie are there. I couldn't contain my excitement and threw myself at Jordan. I hadn't seen him in years and it was so good to see him again.

"Come on, everyone else is here." I said and they nodded and we walked into the living room. "Everyone, I know you already know Jonathan, but this is a very good friend of mine Jordan, his wife Maia, and their daughter Maggie." I said and everyone said hello. "This is my husband's family." I said to them and they all nodded. "I'll show you where you'll be staying." I walked up the stairs and showed them their rooms. I let them settle in and returned downstairs.

When they finally rejoined us we were all catching up on what had happened to us in the past couple months. Especially with Jordan, since I haven't seen him in a couple years. It was great to have him back. Since Sebastian and Raphael are both gone, and I've seen Jon a couple times, it was nice to see another familiar face.

 **Time Jump – Party**

 **Clary POV:**

Michael's party was today and Izzy was stressed. It was actually really funny, and Jace and I couldn't stop laughing at her as she ran around the house. After about an hour she was finally satisfied with how the house looked and everyone was allowed back in. Everyone came in and started eating and mingling and it was really great. Cassie was in Alec's arms talking to Magnus and it was the cutest thing in the world. They were going to make great parents one day, I just know it.

After about an hour it was time for cake and Izzy gathered everyone into the living room and put the cake on the table while Michael was sitting in his highchair smiling and laughing. Jace pulled me into his side before he started speaking.

"Thank you all for coming to this today." Jace started. "I know it's been a really chaotic road but we finally made it to a point where we aren't looking over our shoulders every second." I held him a little tighter at that comment. I knew this was tough for him, but I was happy that we were finally at a spot where we could be happy. "It means the world to us that you would come this far to celebrate Michael's first birthday with us, and I'm sure if Michael knew what was going on he would appreciate it too." Jace said and I couldn't help but smile. He leaned down to Michael and gave him a kiss. "I love you Michael, and I'm so happy that you came into the world a year ago." His words melted my heart but what happened next was amazing.

"Dada!" He said, and Jace laughed. He gave him a huge kiss before standing back up. "Dada!" He said again and everyone laughed.

"Alright everyone. Dig in." I said and Maryse cut the cake and everyone started eating. I had just gotten my piece of cake when the power went out. I was confused and looked at Jace. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I'll go check the power box." Jace said and he walked away. I went to go find some candles but I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I was greeted with someone I never wanted to see again.

"Clarissa, it's been far too long."

"My father is so dead for this." I said and he laughed. "What do you want Lovelace?"

"Why don't we have a talk." He said and he started dragging me towards the front door. This was going to be interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm sorry that this is so short, but I wanted this in the story, but I didn't want to continue the story in this chapter so I just made it a little shorter! Let me know what I think! :)**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Jace POV:**

After I checked the power box and turned the power back on I went back to my family but Clary wasn't there. I looked in the kitchen, and the hallway but she wasn't there. I turned towards my family and frowned.

"Where is Clary?" I asked and they all shrugged.

"She went to find some candles and never came back." Maryse said and I went to check the place where we normally keep the candles and the cabinet door was opened, and so was the back door. I cursed to myself and made my way back to my family.

"Someone has been in here." I said and their eyes widened. "Take the kids up to my room and hide in the closet. I'm going to look for Clary." I said and they all nodded and left the room. I grabbed my shoes and headed outside. I could hear voices and I followed them and saw Clary speaking to a man who looked about her fathers age. I ducked behind a tree so that I could listen to what was going on.

"I don't know what you want me to say Lovelace, I haven't seen my father in almost a year." I heard Clary say and the man laughed.

"I know you helped him go underground, I want to know where he is." The man demanded.

"I gave him money to leave me and my family alone. I want nothing to do with the crime world, I never have." Clary said back to him. "How the hell did you find me?"

"I have my ways." He said back cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Clary asked.

"Well, I simply went and paid your cousin a little visit." The man said and I knew Clary was pissed.

"What did you do to him?" Clary demanded.

"Nothing too terrible." The man said with a devilish laugh.

"What did you do?!" Clary demanded again.

"Nothing a couple days in the hospital won't fix." The man said and I heard Clary verbally grunt.

"Why does everything have to involve physical injury with you people? Why can't you just leave someone, I don't know, with out a scar when you go and speak with them?" Clary said.

"Because they wouldn't speak if they knew they weren't going to get some sort of punishment for disobeying." The man responded.

"Look, I don't know where Valentine is. I gave him money to leave me alone, and that was the last time I saw, or heard from him." Clary said and the man nodded.

"Shame, cause he owes me quite a debt." The man said and I saw Clary nod.

"I'm sure he does. That's all Valentine knows how to do. Be in debt and not pay it back. Look, I know the Lovelace and the Verlac family had a huge falling out years ago, but I'm not involved anymore. I have a family, and I really don't want anything to do with your world. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone, and keep this address to yourself."

"I have a deal. You give me what I want, and I get rid of this address and promise to never bother you again." He said and Clary crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" Clary asked.

"I want you to pay off your fathers debt." He said and Clary sighed.

"I'm not made of money." Clary said and the man didn't seem to care. "How much does he owe you?"

"Roughly 80,000." He said and I nearly shit myself. I was going to go broke if these people kept demanding money.

"I can't afford that." Clary said and the man laughed.

"You don't think I did my research before arriving did you? I know who your husband is." He said and Clary sighed.

"He has nothing to do with this. His money isn't my money." Clary lied.

"Yes it is. You're married, everything he has, is part yours." The man said and Clary went to protest when I decided to jump in.

"I will pay you." I said and Clary cut in.

"Jace, you don't have to do that." Clary said and I walked over to her.

"I want these people out of our life as much as you do. I will pay you that amount, but you have to leave us the hell alone."

"It's a deal. We'll meet at the park down the road, three days. 11 am. Don't be late." The man said and walked away. When he was gone I pulled Clary into a hug.

"We can't keep giving our money to these people Jace. This will get back to you and your business could suffer."

"I'm not using the company money. I'm using my fathers bank account. It was never emptied and doesn't have my name on it. Clary, I want these people gone, and if paying them to get them to leave, that's what I'll do." I said and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I thought this was behind us. I thought that we were finally in the clear." Clary said and I kissed her forehead.

"One day, we'll be free of that life and we won't have to worry about looking over our shoulders, or paying debts." I said and she nodded. "I love you Clary, and I wouldn't want a life with anyone other than you. I don't care how much baggage you come with." I said and she laughed.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed me. "Come on, lets get back to our son's birthday." She said and I grabbed her hand and we started walking towards the house. I guess this life was incredibly hard to get away from but I was determined to get Clary and my family out of the mafia's light so we could finally start living free of worry and concern about who would find us.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

 **I am so sorry this took so long, but I think that this story is coming to a close! I might only have one or two chapters left, so bare with me while I finish this one off! Thank you to everyone who has been on this journey with me, and has encouraged me along the way! :)**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Time Jump – Two Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Thankfully there hasn't been any visitors and I was thankful for that. Cassie and Michael were the best of friends and it really warmed my heart to see them together. She was so in love with that little boy that she didn't let him out of her sight, which was nice because I knew that she would always look out for him.

Today Cassie was starting kindergarten, or whatever the European equivalent was and I was an emotional wreck. She was growing up so fast and I didn't want her too. I wanted her to be my baby sister forever. I was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready while Michael sat in his high chair giggling away. He was really the sweetest boy, and he looked so much like Jace it was amazing.

Cassie came running into the kitchen with Jace not far behind her. He gave Michael a kiss before walking over to me and giving me a kiss. There wasn't a day that went by that I wasn't grateful for finding Jace and having him in my life. I don't know what I would do without him, and I will forever be thankful that he gave Cassie and I a second chance.

"Good morning." Jace said and I smiled.

"Good morning." I replied and looked at Cassie.

"Morning mommy." She said and I couldn't help but love that she called me that.

"Good morning sweetheart. You excited for school?" I asked and I could tell she was conflicted.

"Kinda, I don't want to leave Michael all day." She said and I smiled.

"You're only going for half the day. So daddy will pick you up at noon and we'll go out to lunch together." I said and she instantly got happier.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. She threw her arms around my neck and I couldn't help but smile.

"But for now you have to eat breakfast cause I have to take you to school soon." I said and she dug right into breakfast. After 15 minutes she was ready and getting her coat on. I looked over and Jace was still feeding Michael. I walked over and gave Jace a kiss on the cheek, and than kissed Michael. "I'll be back soon."

"I love you girls." Jace said and Cassie turned around.

"I love you too daddy." She said as she blew him a kiss.

"I love you too." I said and Cassie and I made our way out to the car. It didn't take long to get to the school and Cassie was bouncing off the walls. I was directed to the classroom and when I got there I noticed all the other parents were there as well.

"Welcome, who might you be?" A woman, who I'm assuming is the teacher, asked.

"I'm Clary, and this is Cassie." I said and Cassie waved at her.

"It's wonderful to meet you Cassie, I'm Mrs. Huntington, and I'll be your teacher this year." She said and Cassie nodded. "You can go find your name and put your backpack and jacket in your cubby." Cassie immediately ran over and started putting her things away when the teacher turned towards me. "You are very young to be a mother my dear."

"I'm actually her older sister, but adopted her when she was young." I explained and she nodded. "My husband and I are her parents nonetheless though."

"Mommy, I made a friend." I heard Cassie shout from across the room. I smiled and laughed a little.

"Good job sweetheart." I said and she went back to friend. "Is there anything else you need from me before I go?"

"Actually, we were having the parents stay for a little to help the kids introduce themselves to the class. It helps them overcome them being shy." She said.

"Oh Cassie isn't shy." I laughed and she nodded.

"Well, you are the last one here, so we should get started." She said and I nodded. "Alright everyone, children, go back to your parents and lets sit in a circle." She said and Cassie came running up to me.

Everyone took their seat around the circle and the children took their places on their parents laps. Everyone went around the room and said a fun little fact about themselves, and I could just feel the energy radiating off of Cassie. She was trying her hardest to stay still, but I knew she was itching to tell her fun fact, which I had no idea what it was going to be. When it finally got to her she was beaming.

"My name is Cassandra Herondale, but I prefer to be called Cassie. I have a little brother, his name is Mikey, and a dog named Doom! He's the best, very cuddly." Cassie said and everyone laughed.

"Alright, thank you parents for staying and helping introduce your kids." The teacher said and we all stood up and I bent down and looked Cassie in the eyes.

"Daddy will be here at noon to get you okay? Be nice, and share your toys. Just like you do with Mikey okay?"

"Okay mommy." She said and I smiled.

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked and she gave me a sweet kiss and I stood up. I started making my way out of the classroom when two women stood next to you and link arms together.

"So, your daughter is pretty cute. Looks a little old for you to have had her." The one woman said.

"Well, things happen, and you have to take responsibility." I said and I saw them roll their eyes.

"Must be hard, being single and raising her alone." The other woman said and I laughed.

"I'm happily married, and I have another one." I said and they dropped my arms and I turned around. "Lovely meeting you two." I said and I made my way out to my car. When I got home Jace and Michael were in the living room playing with toys and I took a seat on the couch. Jace looked back at me and smiled.

"What took so long?" He asked.

"They wanted the parents to stay and help the kids get over their shyness." I said and he laughed.

"I'm guessing Cassie had no problem with that." He said and I shook my head.

"But some of the mothers were pretty rude to me." I said and he looked back at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"They just kept saying I was young to have a daughter as old as Cassie and that it must be hard to raise her all alone." I said and he laughed.

"And your response?" He asked and I smiled.

"That I was happily married with another child, and than I told them it was lovely to meet them." I said and he smiled proudly.

"That's my girl." He said as he stuck out his fist and I bumped it. Jace went back to playing with Michael and despite being annoying at those women today I knew that I had a good life, and I knew that it wasn't normal, but it was mine, and Jace's and we loved our life and always would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

 **Alright my sweet readers, there is only one more chapter left in this story, and I hope you have all enjoyed where this has gone as much as I have. I know this chapter is pretty short, but I think it brings the story to a good place to close and I'm happy with how it's ending. We'll see more into the future in the next chapter, and I appreciate all the kind words, and the following! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Time Jump – Three Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

It was a Saturday morning and I was getting the kids breakfast while Jace was getting them ready for the day. We were planning on taking them to the zoo because that's all Cassie has been able to talk about and Michael was finally able to actually enjoy it without getting cranky. I was putting the plates on the table when the doorbell rang. I made my way over to it and when I opened it, there stood Jonathan.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" I asked and he walked in. I haven't seen him in years. He was laying low after the two men who paid him a visit, and I couldn't blame him.

"I have some news nugget." He said.

"Jonathan, I don't want anything to do with that life. We've spent years away from everything. Not one person has come to visit, and I like it that way." I said.

"That's not it nugget. Uncle Val died." He said and even thought I didn't really consider him a father I still felt the wind get knocked out of me.

"When?" I asked.

"A couple days ago." He said. I motioned for him to follow and we made our way into the living room and took a seat.

"How?" I asked.

"He took his own life." He said and my eyes started welling up with tears.

"Do you know why?" I asked and he handed me a note.

"He left this behind, but it was addressed to you." He said and I looked up at him.

"Who found him?" I asked.

"I did. We both needed to lay low and he was truly done with that life and so was I, and I figured it would be better to be with someone than alone. I was coming home from work and I found him. He shot himself." He said and I just sat there frozen. Jonathan didn't bother talking and it was quiet until I heard Cassie yell.

"Jonathan!" She yelled and ran over to him.

"Hi princess. How are you?" He asked and she smiled.

"I'm great. We're going to the zoo today! It's Mikey's first time!" She said and Michael came over and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Mommy, are you alright?" He asked and I finally broke out of my trance.

"Yea baby." I said and Jonathan looked up at I'm assuming Jace and smiled.

"Jace, can you take Clary into your room?" He asked and Jace nodded and soon I was being scooped up. "I'll watch the kids."

"Breakfast is on the table." I said before Jace started making his way upstairs. When we got into our room and he put me on the bed.

"What's going on Clary?" He asked.

"Apparently my father killed himself. Jonathan came to give me this note." I said and I handed it to Jace. "It explains why he did it."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm confused. I gave up on him as a father a long time ago, but he was my dad. I don't know if I'm sad, or just numb." I said and Jace nodded.

"I think you should read it." He said and I nodded and took the note back. I took a deep breath and opened the letter.

 _Dear Clarissa,_

 _This was never the life I wanted to enter. I fell in love with the idea of the mafia. I felt like it was perfect. I would have a family, and a support system to always have my back. I soon found out that, there wasn't as much loyalty as I thought there would be. I know now that I put your mom, you and your sister in danger, and for that I am truly sorry. There aren't enough words to express how truly sorry I am that I put this burden on you. I know your life was hard, and I just made it harder. You are the strongest woman that I've ever met Clarissa, and I wanted to leave you this note so that you can try and put this past you and start living the life you truly deserve. This wasn't your fault. This was my decision. I can't live like this anymore. I can't keep hiding, and I can't keep putting your life in danger. It would be better without me in the equation, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Take care of yourself Clarissa, and take care of Cassandra. You two deserve the world, and I know you're going to give her that._

 _My deepest apologies,_

 _Valentine._

When I finished reading it I looked up at Jace and he smiled at me. I put the note down and crawled into his lap. He welcomed me and held me tightly for as long as I needed it. After a couple minutes I pulled away and pressed my lips to his.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"I just want that life to leave us the hell alone, and I know this might sound cold, but I think now it finally will." I said and Jace simply nodded.

"We don't have to go to the zoo today. We can reschedule it." He said and I shook my head.

"Cassie has been looking forward to his day for a week. I think it will be the perfect distraction anyway." I said and he nodded. We stood up and made our way downstairs. Jonathan was playing with Cassie and Michael and they were both giggling and it made me smile.

Jace and I took a seat on the couch and watched Cassie and Michael play with Jonathan. I curled into Jace and he pressed his lips to my head and I sighed. I knew losing my dad should have affected me more than it did, but I couldn't find it in me to cry. He was awful to me, and he wasn't there for me. He cared more about the family, than his own family and in the end it ended his life, and I knew I should feel something, but at this point I'm just numb. I was going to spend the rest of my life taking care of my family, and making sure they are taken care of no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:**

 **This is the end of this story my fellow readers! I have enjoyed this story immensely and I loved writing it, but I think this was the perfect way to end it, and I hope you all like it! I personally love the ending, but I can't please everyone, but I really hope you like it as well. Thank you to everyone who took this journey with me, and gave me all those encouraging words! It really means a lot to me! Let me know what you think! Thank you all again, and please enjoy the ending of "Broken and Bruised" :)**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Time Jump – Ten Years Later**

 **Cassie POV:**

I was standing in the mirror deciding what I wanted to wear to school today but I couldn't stop looking at my hair, and my eyes, and my facial features. I looked nothing like my mom or dad. Mikey got my dads eyes and a combination of their hair. And here I am, with almost white hair, pin straight, and bright blue eyes. I don't understand why, and I was planning on confronting my mom today. I was pulled out of my head when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and a moment later Mikey walked in.

"Come on Cass, breakfast is ready, and at this rate we're going to be late." He said and I groaned.

"Do you find it weird that I don't look like mom or dad?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"Maybe you got all the recessive genes." He said and I looked back at myself in the mirror.

"Maybe. But I'm gonna ask mom when I get downstairs." He nodded and left my room. I decided to just wear jeans and a hoodie today because I really didn't care at this point. I made my way downstairs and dad handed me a plate and we all took our seats at the table. We were halfway through eating when I decided to finally ask. "Mom, can ask you a question."

"Of course sweetie." She said.

"Why don't I look like you or dad?" I asked and mom and dad both looked at each other, and my dad looked like he was in pain and I can already tell what she's going to tell me.

"That's a tough subject Cassie." My dad said and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Why?" I asked and my mom hung her head, and that just sealed the deal. "You cheated on dad didn't you? And I was the product of your sluttiness." I said and my moms head shot up.

"What a minute." She said but I didn't want to hear her excuses.

"No. You look ashamed and dad looks hurt, which can only mean one thing, you cheated on him." I said and she opened her mouth to talk but I wasn't done. "How can you possibly stay with her after she did that to you? And have another kid with her after I was born?" I asked. "Mikey said it might have to do with recessive genes, and I was praying to god that's what it was, but it isn't is it? You're just a whore who couldn't keep your legs closed."

"You will not speak to her like that Cassandra." My dad said as he stood up and slammed his fists on the table.

"You're defending her? After what she did to you?" I said and I looked back at my mom and she looked completely shocked.

"You have no idea what happened Cassandra, and you are being a brat accusing your mother of something like that." My dad said.

"She isn't defending herself is she? No because it's true. Was dad not enough for you mom? Was he to busy providing for your lazy ass that you had to go and get some on the side?" I asked and my mom looked blank. "See, she can't even deny it because she knows I'm right."

"Cassandra, I would apologize now." My dad said and I laughed.

"I'm not going to apologize. She should be the one who needs too. She hurt you dad." I said.

"Cassandra, you don't know the whole story." My dad said.

"I do know the whole story, she cheated, got pregnant, here I am." I said. "She's just a whore who won't admit it."

"Call me a whore one more time Cassandra, and you'll wish I never took you away from your birth parents." My mom said and I was confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're right, Jace isn't your father, but I'm not your mother." She said in a scary calm voice. She stood up and I immediately took a seat. That woman may be tiny, but she can be scary.

"So I'm adopted?" I asked after a moment.

"You're my sister." My mom said and my jaw hit the table. Sister? What does she mean she's my sister?

"What?" I asked because it seemed to be the only word I could form.

"You're my sister. Our mom was killed a week after you were born, and I raised you." She said and I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me.

"But, what about our dad?" It felt weird saying that since the only man I ever considered a father is sitting right next to me.

"He killed himself 10 years ago." My mom, or sister, or now I'm confused, said.

"Why?" I asked. I was completely caught off guard with this news. I mean, what the hell actually happened that my sister would pretend to be my mom?

"Our father wasn't a nice man. He was cold, and distant, and he really didn't care about anyone but himself." She said and I nodded. "He was a member of the mafia."

"Seriously?" I asked and she nodded.

"He joined with our mother when they got married, and he fell in love with it. He loved the power, and the fear that it came with. He needed a place of belonging, and he found it in the mafia." She explained.

"So, did you grow up in the mafia?" I asked.

"I did. It was the worst experience ever. Kids were mean to me, they made fun of me, they generally hated me to the core, until Jace showed up." She said and she looked at my dad, or whatever I call him now, and he smiled and took her hands in his. "He was so determined to get to know me that he broke down every wall that I had build and protected me, protected us from that life."

"How come I don't remember any of this?" I asked.

"You were just a little girl. You were 3, and I shielded you from the worst that our father had to offer." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, that if you did something he didn't like, I took the beating for you." She said and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"He hit you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Frequently. And he would pack us up at a minutes notice, and take both of us away for months on end if he thought we were causing problems for the family, or letting outsiders in on family secrets." She said and I felt like my brain was going to explode.

"I just this is a lot to take in." I said.

"I know it is, but Cassie, when you were little, or asked me if I was your mom, and I didn't know what to tell you, but Jace told me that I was your mother, just not in a traditional way. I raised you, I held you when you cried, I took you to school, and played hide and seek with your for hours until I would find you asleep on a certain spot. You are my daughter Cassandra, and nothing can change that." She said and I could hear her voice straining. After a minute of thinking I took a deep breath.

"You two are the only parents I've ever known, even now knowing that you are my sister, I can't just forget that last 17 years thinking otherwise." I said and I could see a tear fall form my mom's eye. I stood up and she followed and I went over and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry for calling you a whore."

"It's okay. I understand why you were confused. You look like Valentine."

"Valentine?" I asked and she laughed.

"Our father. That was his name." She said and I nodded. "I'm sorry it took us so long to tell you, but I didn't know how to explain this all to you because it's not common."

"You're right, it's completely weird, but I love you guys, and you've given me and Mikey the best life possible, and I can't imagine what it would have been like if you didn't take me and leave." I said and she smiled.

"I would do anything for you Cassie." My mom said and I smiled.

"So would I." My dad said and I turned around and gave him a hug. He pulled my mom in and all we were missing was Mikey.

"Bring it in Mikey." I said.

"I'm not really into hugs." He said but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into our family hug. I don't know how long we were standing there, but I couldn't get the smile off of my face. Despite everything I found out today, this was my family, and I couldn't be happier to be apart of it.

 **Clary POV:**

After our little family fight/talk the kids left for school which just left Jace and I alone. We cleaned up breakfast and than sat on the couch. We were quiet for a moment before I spoke.

"Well, that could have gone worse." I said and Jace laughed.

"She called you a whore babe. Many times." He said and I laughed.

"Yea, but I can't blame her for thinking that. She looked so much like out dad, and nothing like us. I mean, I would have rather her thought that she was adopted, and than I could have explained it, but thinking I cheated was another option for her, and she ran with it." I said and he put his arm around me.

"I know, but now she knows, and I think maybe she'll come to terms with it and move on." He said and I nodded.

"You know I'd never cheat on you right?" I said and I felt his lips press against my head.

"I know that. It's hard to cheat on the best thing out there." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you." I said and I looked up at him.

"I love you too." He said as he pressed his lips to mine.

I may resent the life my father chose to subject me too. It came with pain, and loss, and hardships, and cruelty, but I can't help but wonder if because of that life, Jace and I are where we're at right now, and I don't know what I'd do without him. Being in the mafia was one of the most painful things, and I may not ever heal from what I was exposed too, but right here, right now being curled into Jace's side, and having this amazing family together is all I ever wanted, and I know without a hard life, I wouldn't be able to appreciate this amazing one right now, and I'll forever be grateful for that.


End file.
